Auron's big mistake
by shadows-of-flame
Summary: [complete] In a meeting in a dodgy bar, Auron and Kinoc make an agreement. If all goes well or unwell the job will cause a whole race to be wiped out. A member of the race that Auron has to wipe out joins the pilgrimage and things start happening...
1. The meeting

Aurons big mistake

Prologue

By shadows/of/flame

Anyway, this is an Aurikku, so enjoy!

* * *

Auron shuffled his feet. He knew meeting Kinoc in the worst bar in town was a bad idea. 

No one would suspect plots against other races. They wouldn't even suspect a fiend if one walked in. It didn't matter, as long as it was a customer and bought a beer or two.

"Kill all Al Bhed I meet?" he asked Kinoc hollowly.

"Yes. They are a hazard to the Yevonites."

"But I do not just kill people like that! It is not my nature!"

"Then that is what you must mould your nature to. Do you want to be even more disgraced because you cannot kill a few Al Bhed? First you disgrace yourself by refusing the hand of the priests daughter, and now this? Dear dear Auron, if I took one look at you now I'd say you didn't care."

"But killing innocent people is abominable, even to Yevon!"

Kinoc nodded.

"But he may forgive it when all that stand in the Yevonites way to pleasing him is gone?"

Auron thought it over for about 5 minutes. Then he nodded.

"I will do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whaddaya think? Its just the prologue. More chapters soon!


	2. Luca

Aurons big mistake  
  
By shadows/of/flame  
  
Anyway, enough blabber! Heres Chapter 1.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Auron walked slowly through to Luca, dreading his task. He was supposed to be a legendary guardian! Even the Al Bhed looked up to him. How was he supposed to kill the race he respected?  
  
He sighed miserably, knowing that his "dear friend" Kinoc would have people watching his every move. Yevonite spies, no doubt.  
  
He walked slowly over to a public bench and sat down.  
As he did, he heard screaming.  
  
"Fiends are attacking the stadium! Someone help us!"  
  
Auron grabbed his katana and ran over to where a fiend was terrorising the citizens of Luca. He quickly and swiftly dealt to it and went on his way towards the Mi'ihen Highroad exit.  
  
After most of the fiends had been killed, Maester Seymour immediately summoned Anima and finished off the rest.  
  
'The Guado probably planned this...' Auron thought to himself.  
  
As soon as everyone, shocked but alive, went back to their daily duties, Auron noticed Tidus and Yuna running towards him.  
  
"Sir Auron!" Yuna called.  
  
Auron turned around.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, a bit too harshly for two teenagers half his age.  
  
Yuna was undaunted and looked into his eye.  
  
"Is it correct in my saying that you were Lord Braskas guardian?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't see what it has to do with you" Auron said, rather rudely, knowing exactly who Yuna was and now why she had seeked him out.  
  
Yuna looked at the older guardian. "I would appreciate it very much if you could become my guardian."  
Auron nodded.  
  
"I will become your guardian. Lord Braska wished it, knowing you would pursue this path."  
  
At the puzzled look on Tidus's face, He added, "I have to keep my promises to Jecht and Braska."  
  
"My old man?" Tidus asked but Auron was already on his way to the Mi'ihen Highroad.  
  
"I don't wish to talk about it" Auron said, "Its personal."  
  
And leaving Tidus gaping, he set off to the Mi'ihen Highroad Travel Agency.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry its so short but as its says, its from when Auron joins the party. My way! Each place is a place in the pilgrimage up to Zanarkand... or Sin. Will have an alternate ending. 


	3. Mi'ihen

Aurons big mistake  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By shadows/of/flame  
  
OK, from now on these chapters are going to be longer. I'll try my best. Thanx for the 10 or so reviews I've received for this story. Here goes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'A promise to my old man? What promise?' Tidus pondered as the group headed down the Mi'ihen Highroad.  
  
Shortly after Auron had joined their group, there had been rumours of a Chocobo Eater on the Highroad. Auron had mentioned something about one, but as soon as someone asked him about it, he would say he had no idea what it was.

The group reached the Travel Agency, and a huge monster barred their path.

"Fight it! Its the Chocobo Eater!" Auron demanded.  
Yuna summoned Ifrit, Tidus and the others did their overdrives, and soon the battle was over.  
  
After a while, Yuna stopped and bowed to a woman in Yevon dress.  
  
Wakka bowed too, and soon everyone but Tidus and Auron were bowing.  
  
"Greetings Lady Yuna. I am Shelinda, and I am a priestess of Yevon. I try to spread Yevons teachings around Spira."  
  
"Greetings Shelinda" Yuna ... greeted.  
  
"Please be careful. The Crusaders are launching an all out attack against Sin with the Al Bhed up ahead. I tried to stop them, but they said it was for Spiras own good."  
  
Yuna nodded.  
  
"Thank you Shelinda."  
  
The group continued on to a barricade. Several Crusaders were warding off people, even summoners.  
  
Yuna walked up to the Crusaders.  
  
"Can we not get past at this time?" she asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Yuna," Gatta replied, "Operation Mi'ihen is too dangerous. No one but Crusaders and the Al Bhed can pass."  
  
Auron flinched slightly, but only Tidus noticed.  
  
'Whats up with him?' Tidus thought but at the same time, he suddenly felt a gigantic shadow over him and he went cold.  
  
"Tidus? Whats the matter..." Yuna had spun around, expecting to see Tidus dead or something but instead...  
  
"Maester Seymour!" Wakka and Yuna chanted simultaneously.  
  
"Greetings Lady Yuna. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Yuna looked behind her at the barricade that barred her from going to Djose.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Seymours shadow left Tidus and he felt warm again.  
  
Seymour and his shadow went over to the Crusaders, looking rather angry.  
  
"Maester Seymour!" they cowered under his glare.  
  
"Please let Lady Yuna and her guardians pass."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Seymour led the way to the control place where Maester Kinoc was telling the Crusaders where to go and what to do.  
  
"Aah Maester Kinoc. Lady Yuna and her guardians are going to witness Operation Mi'ihen."  
  
Kinoc nodded slightly.  
  
"Auron, could I have a word?"  
  
Auron nodded, and Tidus quietly followed, Kinoc and Auron unaware he was even there.  
  
"How is it going?" Kinoc asked.  
  
"Killing the Al Bhed? Quite well actually." Auron replied.  
  
Tidus gasped silently, and turned on a sphere to get this all on record.  
  
"How many Al Bhed have you decapitated?"  
  
"About... 10 or 20."  
  
Tidus was shocked out of his mind. Auron? The legendary guardian? An Al Bhed slaughterer? And he'd killed 10 or 20 in the space of how long?  
  
"Ratio of?"  
  
"2 or 3 per day."  
  
Tidus couldn't take it any more. He left the sphere in a place where it could record everything Kinoc and Auron said to each other, but no one could find it but him.  
  
He quickly went back to camp, and was obviously unaware that his face was pale as the snow on Mt Gagazet.  
  
"Whats the matter Tidus?" Lulu asked, "You look like someone just told you a huge secret."  
  
Tidus nodded, not trusting himself not to spill the beans.  
  
"OK" Wakka chortled, "Its a secret so you can't tell us, right ya?"  
  
Tidus nodded.  
  
Everyone was preparing their weapons when Kinoc and Auron returned, 15 minutes after Tidus had left them.  
  
"berightback" Tidus yelped and ran off behind the tents.  
  
"Whats with him?" Kinoc asked.  
  
"Dunno. He said someone had told him a secret and he couldn't tell anyone."  
  
Auron went pale.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Kinoc asked.  
  
"No" Auron said defiantly.  
  
"Good. Then it can't be our secret then."  
  
But he was dead wrong.  
  
Tidus plucked the sphere out from its hiding place. He pushed the record button, to stop it recording, then rewound it.  
  
As soon as it was finished, he watched the contents.  
  
"How is it going?" Kinoc asked.  
  
"Killing the Al Bhed? Quite well actually." Auron replied.  
  
K: "How many Al Bhed have you decapitated?"  
  
A: "About... 10 or 20."  
  
K: "Ratio of?"  
  
A: "2 or 3 per day."  
  
Then there was more. The stuff he hadn't seen. The more gruesome details.  
  
K: "How are you getting rid of the bodies?"  
  
A: "Most of them just disappear. But some Yuna ends up sending because I usually kill them when Sin is attacking, so no one gets suspicious. I'd better be careful though - that Tidus boy might figure it out some day."  
  
(Kinoc nods)  
  
K: "Maybe you should get rid of him?"  
  
(Auron laughs)  
  
A: "And have his father kill me whenever I reach the Farplane? Get real Kinoc."  
  
(Kinoc chuckles)  
  
K: "But as you know, his father is dead but not in the Farplane."  
  
(Auron nods)  
  
A: "He is Sin."  
  
K: "A bit unfortunate for the boy - to be an orphan at such a young age, but because of Sin millions of Spirians are orphans before their 20s."  
  
A: "Apparently Yuna can get help from her uncle Cid. Him, and his son and daughter are Al Bhed. Should I really kill them?"  
  
K: "Our agreement: Kill all Al Bhed."  
  
(Auron bows his head)  
  
A: "I will kill them all when they have outlived their usefulness."  
  
K: "Good. But we'd better get back to the others before they get suspicious. Its been 25 minutes already."  
  
(Auron nods)  
  
A: "Lets go."  
  
Tidus' heart failed.  
  
His father, Sin? He already knew that.  
  
Kill all the Al Bhed Auron sees? Cid and his son & daughter were in deep trouble.  
  
The end. Till the next chapter. A: Auron  
  
K: Kinoc


	4. Djose

Aurons big mistake  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By shadows/of/flame  
  
No comment except - enjoy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tidus pocketed the sphere and quickly dove into a nearby bush when he heard someone approaching.  
  
It was Kinoc.  
  
Tidus stayed put until Kinoc had moved on, then he dove ungracefully out of the bush.  
  
He made sure the sphere was safe, then continued on to watch Operation Mi'ihen.  
  
The Al Bhed started up a gigantic machina. Sin retaliated by destroying it.  
Yuna couldn't believe her eyes.  
There were too many deaths to count.  
The Chocobo Knights charged forward and were decimated by Sins deadly attack.  
  
Tidus and Auron were standing on the edge, when Sin attacked it and it gave way. The two fell down... down... down...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tidus woke up face down in the sand. He coughed, causing sand to go into his mouth and ears.  
  
"Bugger..." he muttered dryly.  
  
Tidus crawled along and noticed Luzzus top half lying by some machina, and his bottom half sprawled among some dead chocobos.  
  
'Ow' Tidus thought, trying to take his mind off the death and destruction around him.  
  
Eventually Tidus saw Yuna dancing the Sending, and he stopped to watch.  
  
Except it was cut short by a machina from the cliff above falling on top of him.  
  
He howled with pain, and Kimahri noticed the blond.  
  
Kimahri went over, took the machina off Tidus and healed him a bit.  
  
"Stupid blond" Kimahri muttered, and Tidus just groaned in response.  
  
Yuna was waiting for Kimahri to return, and noticed Tidus lying there. She gasped, and healed some of his wounds.  
  
"Too lazy to walk?" Auron mused.  
  
Lulu shot him a look as in "thats-not-funny-Sir-Auron".  
  
Kimahri offered to carry the blond to Djose, so Yuna reluctantly agreed. Tidus tried to get out of Kimahris arms, but he just muttered "blonds" and continued on his way.  
  
There was a crossroad just before they reached Djose, and Yuna spun around.  
  
"Now we get to go and pray at the temple at Djose!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Auron smirked - Yuna was the same as her father except she had a more cheerful attitude.  
  
'Like her mother probably. The Al Bhed are known to be exceptionally cheerful.'  
  
Aurons heart fell. He had to kill probably the most cheerful race in Spira. Nice job he had.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The 6 of them continued on to Djose Temple.  
  
"This place is amazing!" Tidus cheered as Mushroom Rock split open.  
  
"Theres already another summoner in there" Auron commented.  
  
Yuna nodded.  
  
"Dona?" asked Wakka half heartedly.  
  
Lulu sighed deeply.  
  
"Lets go and see."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yuna went into the Chamber of the Fayth, but bumped into Isaaru. Isaaru introduced himself and his guardians, which turned out to be his younger brothers.  
  
"Lady Yuna - let us make a bet. Lets see who can defeat Sin first."  
  
Yuna hesitated.  
  
"I accept your challenge."  
  
Isaaru called his brothers so they could leave, but Maroda hesitated.  
  
"You. Tidus. I need to alert you about something. Summoners have been disappearing. I'd be on the look out, or Lady Yuna could be next."  
  
Tidus nodded, and Maroda left.  
  
Yuna prayed to the fayth for 2 days before finally obtaining Ixion, and the group bumped into Dona on the way out.  
  
"My my my. If I didn't know better I'd say Lord Braska only had... two guardians? And you, his daughter are travelling around with a group of riff-raff."  
  
Wakka gasped, pretty much at the same time Barthello did.  
  
"Sir... Sir Auron?!"  
  
Auron turned his head.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Can I... can I shake your hand?"  
Auron shook Bartellos hand and wakka smirked.  
  
"Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska riff-raff?"  
"And you call yourself a summoner?" Lulu added smirking.  
  
Dona left in a huff, and Yuna and her guardians started on their way to the Moonflow.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Da end of da chapter. They meet Rikku next chapter. 0/- 


	5. The Moonflow

Aurons big mistake  
  
Chapter 3 or 4  
  
By shadows/of/flame

* * *

Auron chuckled as he saw the Shoopuf being taken across the Moonflow by a Hypello.  
  
"Jecht slashed a Shoopuf with his sword here." he informed Tidus. "He was drunk, and thought it was a fiend. Suprised, he struck it. It appears that the Shoopuf is still in service."  
  
He was right - on the Shoopufs right leg was a faint but long scar.  
  
Tidus smirked.  
  
"Shoopufs don't have much pain restistance huh?"  
"Not really." Auron smirked.  
  
"We'll stay here for the night and wait for the Shoopuf to return from the other side" Yuna informed her guardians.  
  
Auron saw many Al Bhed, and Tidus flinched at how many there were. They would be, and were, gone by morning.  
  
On the way across the Shoopuf, Wakka and Tidus discovered a sunken city that had previously been built across the Moonflow.  
  
"A sunken city?" Tidus asked quizically.  
  
"A machina city, like Zanarkand. Building a city across water was not the best idea in the world ya?"  
  
Tidus smirked.  
  
"There'd be plenty of water!"  
  
Iin the middle of another history lesson, Yuna shrieked. Al Bhed salvagers entered the Shoopuf and grabbed the frantic summoner.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Stupid heathens!" Wakka screeched and him and Tidus jumped into the water after where Yuna and her captors had dove.  
  
They were greeted by a gigantic machina, obviously well made, because a waterproof protective bubble surrounded Yuna, holding her captive.  
  
Wakka and Tidus destroyed it almost immediately, and Tidus felt really sorry for the Al Bhed trapped in the exploding machina.  
  
Eventually Wakka and Tidus climbed back into the Shoopuf carru thing, and the group made it across the Moonflow with no more interruptions.  
  
Tidus decided to go on ahead while the others bought supplies, and he noticed a young Al Bhed lying sprawled across the East bank of the Moonflow. He hesitantly went closer, in case the Al Bhed was suicidal, but she didn't move.  
  
Finally, as the others came over to see what the hell Tidus was doing, the Al Bhed got up slowly, and took off her salvaging gear with much difficulty. Without the gear, it was a bit hard to tell she was Al Bhed except for her eyes and the goggles hanging around her neck.  
  
"Rikku! You're Rikku!" Tidus said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah..." Rikku started but stopped dead. She had seen Yuna and her guardians. At least one of them were Al Bhed haters, she could tell that much.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Shes Rikku. She saved me back at some ruins when I first came to Spira. Shes an Al Bhe.... be..."  
  
"And?" asked Auron, who was curious to see her eyes.  
  
"Um.... She helped me a lot. Shes a good girl. Really." Tidus replied, afraid that Auron would kill his first friend on Spira.  
  
"Can I be Yunas guardian?" Rikku asked quietly.  
  
Auron faced her.  
  
"Show me your eyes."  
  
Rikku lifted her face up to him, not opening her eyes. This one was definitely an Al Bhed hater, she decided.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
She hesitantly opened one.  
  
Auron winced. Another Al Bhed for the chop.  
  
But this Al Bhed girl entranced him. She was half his age, true, but he wondered if he could kill her. He was certain that Tidus was on to him, and seems Tidus knew Rikku, he'd figure it out if she died now.  
  
Auron decided to wait before killing her. It might let him figure out more about the race he was set out to kill. 


	6. Guadosalam

Aurons big mistake  
  
By shadows-of-flame  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Guadosalam. Meh.

* * *

Auron walked along far behind Rikku. She was intriguing, but Auron knew his job. If Kinoc knew he hadn't killed her yet... He was as dead as all the other Al Bhed he had killed.  
  
It turned out that Rikku was Yunas cousin, which meant, as Tidus thought, that she was Cids daughter. Tidus wondered if he should tell her about Aurons mission, but decided to wait for a better moment.  
  
When they reached Guadosalam, Yuna faced her guardians.  
  
"I wish to go and see Lord Seymour. He wished to see me about something..."  
  
Lulu nodded her approval.  
  
Yuna walked up to the Guado at the entrance to the chateau (how do you spell that?) and bowed to them.  
  
"I am here to see Lord Seymour" she asked. "Is he here?"  
  
The Guado nodded, and let Yuna and her guardians past.  
  
Seymour welcomed them warmly.  
"Eat if you wish. I just need to get something."  
He left the room and Rikku started to eat some of the food on the large table.  
  
When Seymour came back, he lead Yuna into a room, and a flash of light surrounded them.  
Yuna stepped foward and as though it came from her very step, Zanarkand appeared around them.  
"This was created by the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane." Seymour began.  
"Zanarkand!" Tidus exclaimed.  
"Corect. Zanarkand, as it was 1000 years ago."  
  
Seymour started to talk about Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon, and how the two of them together defeated Sin 1000 years ago.  
  
Tidus wasn't listening - he was too busy thinking about how he was going to break the news to Rikku that she was going to be murdered when Yuna gasped and went beet red. She ran over to one of the tables desperately trying to find some water. She found a glass, and gulped it down greedily.  
  
"Yuna! What is it?" Lulu asked in alarm.  
  
"He... he.. Maester Seymour asked me to marry him!"  
Auron sharply turned to Seymour.  
  
"You know what Yuna must do!"  
  
"Yes, but I am just merely asking to be her pillar of strength. Like Lord Zaon was to Lady Yunalesca."  
  
"Spira is not a playhouse! A moments distraction will amuse an audience but it will do nothing!"  
  
"Even so, the actors must play their parts."  
  
Auron shrugged.  
  
As the others started to leave, and Seymour had asked for Yunas favourable reply, Seymour turned to Auron.  
  
"Why are you still here Sir?"  
Auron looked cruelly at Seymour. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Seymour smirked, as though he wasn't really that sorry. "The Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."  
And with that closing remark, Seymour left the room, and Auron tried to but not before Tidus sniffed him out.  
  
------------------------  
  
Yuna sat down by the fountain in Guadosalam, her face still flushed.  
  
"What are you going to do Yuna?" asked Lulu.  
  
Yuna was quite for a minute, then replied "I'm going to see my father at the Farplane."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Tidus led on to the Farplane, obviously excited to see what the Farplane was. Yuna walked slowly on behind, obviously unaware that Lord Jyscal was materialising right in front of her 3rd newest guardian.  
  
"Lord Jyscal?!" Lulu exclaimed.  
  
Tidus looked up to se the grotesque figure take a step towards him  
  
Auron fell to his knees as Lulu yelled to Yuna "Yuna! Send him! Now!"  
  
Yuna raised her staff and Auron keeled backwards, as though in pain. Rikku noticed, but as soon as Yuna had sent Jyscal, the spasm had passed.  
  
Tidus looked shocked. "What WAS that thing? Someone care to explain?"  
  
Yuna didn't respond, instead she knelt down where Jyscal was and retrieved something blue from the floor.  
  
"Lets go in" Yuna whispered as though she didn't want to upset the dead souls.  
  
Everyone went in but Rikku, Tidus and Auron.  
  
"Come on Rikku!" Tidus cheered.  
  
Rikku shook her head.  
  
"Have a good time" she said.  
  
"What? You're not coming in either?"  
  
Rikku shook her head. Tidus gulped.  
  
"Memories are nice, but thats all they are."  
  
Tidus gulped/nodded.  
  
"Ah... OK."  
  
Tidus turned heel and went inside.  
  
Rikku sighed.  
  
"Are you out to kill the Al Bhed?" she asked.  
  
Auron flinched. How did she know?  
  
"I'm just curious, coz Rin told me that you'd killed a few Al Bhed at the Mi'ihen Highroad Travel Agency, so..."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Fine." Rikku huffed, "if you're going to be like that why don't you just murder me now?"  
Auron was wounded. He hadn't actually intended to kill her... yet.  
  
Auron stood up and raised his sword. Rikku looked slightly afraid, but kept her brave image as long as possible. (Note: He raised it above her head like Cloud did to Aeris in FF7 OK?)  
  
Rikku closed her eyes. This was the end? For Rikku?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yuna finished "talking" to her parents and turned to Tidus.  
  
"How about you see if Sir Jecht is here?" she asked.  
  
Tidus shook his head. But of course, trying not to think about his father made him think about him, of course.  
  
Jecht didn't appear.  
  
"See?" Yuna smiled.  
  
'If only she knew the truth' Tidus thought unhappily.  
  
"Why do you hate him?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Because of what he did to me and my mom..."  
  
Then a lady with raven brown hair appeared in front of them. Yuna looked at the figure that appeared.  
  
"Is that your mom? Shes very pretty. She definitely gave you her eyes."  
  
Tidus smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then Kimahri tapped Yuna on the shoulder.  
  
"Yuna. Sir Auron is attacking Rikku!"  
  
Tidus gasped. "He WHAT?!"

* * *

Oh no. Whats gonna happen? I only just realised I have the events all wrong. Sorry! Jyscal is supposed to appear once they've been in the Farplane!


	7. The Farplane

Aurons big mistake 

Next chapter

By shadows/of/flame

* * *

Rikku whimpered as Auron struck her, blow after blow.  
The others came out and gasped. 

"Sir AURON?!" Yuna exclaimed.

'Its Ok... hes just possessed... he must be.' Rikku thought desperately as each cut dug deeper into her skin.

Pyreflies swarmed around Auron, and Tidus was about to run up to Auron and stop him when Kimahri held him back.  
"Sir Auron will kill Tidus if Tidus try and stop Sir Auron." Kimahri growled.

Tidus hated to see Auron like this, but just relaxed with Yunas hand on his shoulder.

Rikkuattacked Auron with the little strength she had left and ran.

Auron fell down the steps that led to the Farplane, and the pyreflies vanished.

Kimahri ran down to his old friend who was lying... at the bottom of the stairs.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled, worry in his voice.  
Not that Rikku had hit him hard, but that Rikku was missing with horrible wounds.

Auron sat up, and at once Yuna healed him.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.  
"Thats what we'd all like to know." Tidus growled.

The only thing that stopped Tidus from killing Auron was Kimahri and Wakka holding him back.

Yuna sighed.  
"Sir Auron... you were possessed, and you attacked..."  
Auron stood up. "Wheres Rikku?"

Tidus growled. "You nearly killed her, and shes out there, wandering around with really serious wounds!"

Aurons blood froze. "Wh.. what?" he stammered.

Auron put his head in his hands. Kimahri stood up.  
"Kimahri leave. Try and find runaway Al Bhed."

He walked down the few steps that were left and left the Farplane.

Auron was shaken to the roots of his soul. He tried desperately to not think about what he'd done to Rikku, but images filled his mind.

Rikku dead.  
Rikku wounded...

All because of him.

--------------------------

Yuna and Lulu took Auron to an inn, and locked him up in his room.

"Rest or I'll cast Thundara on you." Lulu threatened.

Auron rested, but pictures of Rikku haunted him.  
How could he have done that to her? He loved her...

Wait.

Auron mentally scolded himself.  
'Where did that come from you old fool? You barely know her!'

But Auron knew it was true, and he just groaned miserably.

Eventually, it was time to leave, and Rikku had still not been found. The Guado had informed the group, though, that a young Al Bhed had come past and gone to the Thunder Plains.

"Al Bhed... Rikkus not Al Bhed ya!" Wakka replied indignantly.  
Lulu sighed.  
"She is."  
Wakka exploded.  
"WHAT!!!!"

"She... didn't want you to know... seems she knew you'd react like this. You two can discuss this later! We have to find her!"

Wakka folded his arms and stood stock still.  
"I'm not going to save no Al Bhed ya!"

Yuna sighed.  
"Fine! Do what you want Wakka! But I'm not going to stand by and let my cousin die because you're too stubborn to realise she is just like everyone else!"

Tidus was startled by her choice of words.

"I'm gonna go too then." he said.

But Auron was already gone.

* * *

Rikku didn't die... At least not yet! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Will it be an Aurikku romance? You decide. 


	8. Thunder Plains

Aurons big mistake  
  
By shadows/of/flame  
  
Thanks to LightingSt0rm, I am going to write this in more depth from now on. Furthermore, when I am finished this whole story, I will go back and redo the other 7 or so chapters. K?  
  
------------------  
  
Rikku stumbled wearily through the Thunder Plains, practically unaware that she was being hit several times in a row by her least favoutite element.  
Her wounds were bound to kill her, they hurt so much, but all Rikku wanted to do at the moment was get as far away from the axe - or should I say sword - murderer Auron.  
  
Thoughts spun around in her head, but she ignored them. At least tried to, but thoughts don't go away very easily.  
'Falling in love with the man thats trying to exterminate my race? What a big mistake THAT was.' Rikku groaned to herself.  
And that was her last groan before she hit the ground of the Thunder Plains with a loud thump.  
  
-----------------  
  
Rikku came to painfully in the Thunder Plains Travel Agency.  
Lulu was watching worriedly over her, and looked up when Rikku groaned loudly.  
"Lulu... Are the others here too?"  
Lulu smiled and nodded.  
  
"Lord Rin found you just lying unconcious outside the Travel Agency. He cured you and kept you here until we arrived."  
  
Rikku struggled to sit up, sadness kicking in coz of her various wounds.  
Oh man... Not "we" as in axe murderer too'  
"We? Does that mean the axe murderer Aurons here too?" she whimpered worriedly.  
  
Lulu scowled and sighed.  
"Rikku... despite what your opinion is of Sir Auron, and whatever you may think, Sir Auron was possessed. By whom... well, we don't exactly know yet."  
Rikku smiled faintly, too weak to grin as she usually did. "Weeell, at the time I kinda did think he was possessed coz he wouldn't do that to anyone on purpose... would he?"  
"No." Lulu assured her young friend. "Now, rest, or I'll cast Thundara on you."  
Rikku whimpered and fell fast asleep.  
  
Lulu smiled happily and went into the lobby, asking Tidus to watch over Rikku on her way out the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Sir Auron?" Lulu enquired wearily.  
Auron was leaning unhappily against the Travel Agencys lightning tower. He didn't seem too happy about something.  
  
"Rikku is fine. Shes just... a little worn out."  
Auron nodded wearily, not really noticing what Lulu was saying.  
"She doesn't blame you either. She knew you were possessed. Look, if your pride and dignity doesn't get in the way, why don't you go and see her?"  
Auron turned to Lulu.  
"Harsh." he smirked evilly. "But possessed or not... I nearly killed her."  
Lulu smiled at Auron. "She wants to see you. Besides. seeing shes OK will ease your mind."  
  
-----------------  
  
Auron entered the Travel Agency silently, his heart filling with dread at the looks he was getting from Wakka and the likes.  
Eventually he made it through the waves of stares into Rikkus room where Tidus was silently watching his friend. She was deep asleep, dreaming of the Farplane.  
  
Tidus turned around and saw Auron. His face and heart filled with anger and sorrow as he remembered what Auron had done to Rikku.  
  
"Look old man." Tidus hissed, his anger nearly escaping him, "I don't know how you can show your face in here after what you've done to Rikku!"  
Aurons face fell, the memories too flooding back to him.  
Lulu cast Thundara on Tidus. He squealed as if in pain and bolted out of the room.  
Lulu then left too, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Auron...?" Rikku asked solemnly, a pale look showing on her face, "Is that you?  
He looked at her, and it hurt him to see the wounds he had inflicted on her - the ones that weren't covered by sheets and blankets.  
"Yes... Rikku?" he asked quietly, not trusting his normal voice just incase it shattered her. She looked so fragile...  
  
"Can you come over here?" she asked cheerfully, her attitude changing quickly.  
He sat down at the edge of her bed. "Whats the matter?" he asked her softly as though she was a frightened child - which she was when the thunder and lightning was around.  
Rikku sat up and snuggled down into his jacket, surprising the older guardian senseless.  
"Rikku..." he said softly, wondering if he should let her stay there.  
"Don't say ANYTHING!" she said fiercely.  
He nodded, quite happy to just sit there and comfort her.

A few hours later she was asleep, so Yuna came in and tucked her in. Auron kissed her goodnight and left for his own bedroom further down the hallway.  
  
---------------  
  
The group eventually left the Travel Agency, when Rikku was well enough to walk properly, but Tidus and Yuna stopped them under an old shelter.  
"Yuna... go first." Tidus begged.  
Yuna complied.  
"Everyone... I have decided... To marry."  
The whole group gasped, apart from Auron who had never gasped in his life.  
"Will you continue your pilgrimage?" Auron asked Yuna.  
"Of course! I won't marry Maester Seymour unless he lets me continue!" she said fiercely.  
"Then it is... Fine." Auron said, and went back to his place in the semi circle.  
"Wait! Auron, aren't you going to stop her!" Tidus demanded.  
Auron shook his head. "As long as she does what she wants, it is fine."  
  
Tidus growled, and as the group started to leave, Tidus stopped them.  
"Wait!" he demanded, and held out the sphere. "This'll clear some stuff up with Auron!"  
Auron turned to Tidus sharply.  
But Tidus had already turned the sphere on, and everyone had gathered to watch it.  
  
(Kinoc sticks his hand into Auron - it goes right through him - pyreflies swarm around Auron and his eye turns red.)  
  
"How is it going?" Kinoc asked.  
  
"Killing the Al Bhed? Quite well actually." Auron replied.  
  
K: "How many Al Bhed have you decapitated?"  
  
A: "About... 10 or 20."  
  
K: "Ratio of?"  
  
A: "2 or 3 per day."  
  
K: "How are you getting rid of the bodies?"  
  
A: "Most of them just disappear. But some Yuna ends up sending because I usually kill them when Sin is attacking, so no one gets suspicious. I'd better be careful though - that Tidus boy might figure it out some day."  
  
(Kinoc nods)  
  
K: "Maybe you should get rid of him?"  
  
(Auron laughs)  
  
A: "And have his father kill me whenever I reach the Farplane? Get real Kinoc."  
  
(Kinoc chuckles)  
  
K: "But as you know, his father is dead but not in the Farplane."  
  
(Auron nods)  
  
A: "He is Sin."  
  
K: "A bit unfortunate for the boy - to be an orphan at such a young age, but because of Sin millions of Spirians are orphans before their 20s."  
  
A: "Apparently Yuna can get help from her uncle Cid. Him, and his son and daughter are Al Bhed. Should I really kill them?"  
  
K: "Our agreement: Kill all Al Bhed."  
  
(Auron bows his head)  
  
A: "I will kill them all when they have outlived their usefulness."  
  
K: "Good. But we'd better get back to the others before they get suspicious. Its been 25 minutes already."  
  
(Auron nods)  
  
A: "Lets go."  
--  
  
Rikku gasped.  
"Operation Mi'ihen?! You guys were part of that?!"  
Yuna looked at Auron. He looked sadened, as though him being possessed was... his fault.

"It was Kinoc who posessed you." Tidus said to Auron, who was looking at the ground.  
"Sir Auron! KIlling Al Bhed? Harsh, ya?" Wakka mumbled.  
Auron flinched, and Rikku hugged him.  
"Lets not talk about it huh?" Rikku suggested, "But we WILL get revenge on Kinoc!"  
---------------  
  
To Xmaster - thanks for reviewing EVERY chapter! I decided to reveal the contents to the whole party coz you persuaded me to!

LightingSt0rm... hows this? Better? I'm glad you gave me the suggestion to do it in more depth - I have to admit its been a bit rushed lately. Also thanks for reviewing each chapter!


	9. Macalania

Aurons big mistake

By shadows/of/flame  
  
Macalania  
  
---------------------------  
  
Rikku stumbled through into Macalania. She gasped as she felt fresh, thunder-free air fill her lungs.  
Auron put a hand behind her just as she started to fall.  
"Are you OK?" he asked, the worry hidden quite well in his voice.  
She smiled tiredly.  
"I'm OK... I just am sooo tired!"  
  
Yuna turned around and looked at her cousin.  
"Perhaps we should rest?" Yuna asked.  
Auron shook his head. "We rested an hour ago."  
  
Rikku spun around and looked into Aurons eyes. "What!" she cried.  
"We must continue!" Auron urged.

Yuna could have sworn her cousin was making a voodoo image of Auron right this second and sticking millions of pins in him.

"I am injured AND tired Auron! And if you don't remember correctly, its your fault anyway!"  
She huffed and puffed and continued on down the path, her heart breaking at Aurons sudden change of heart.  
  
Aurons heart broke too. Yuna looked concerned, and was about to speak when Auron silenced her.  
"Lets continue." he said gruffly, and Yuna ran to catch up with the others.  
Suddenly, Auron cried out as pyreflies surrounded him. Rikku turned around just in time to see him collapse.  
  
-------------  
  
Kinoc sighed. "I thought we had an agreement Auron."  
"We... do?" Auron asked.  
Kinoc sighed.  
"Falling in love with a victim is not the way to go around killing people."  
Auron growled. "I love her, and there is NO way I am going to hurt her again."  
"So our agreement is broken?"  
"NO! I just won't kill her. One Al Bhed left on Spira is not much of a threat is she?"  
"She is... if she becomes your wife. You love her enough for her to become your wife."  
"Nonsense!" Auron scoffed. "She is alive - I am dead. How are people of complete opposites supposed to get married?"  
  
Kinoc laughed.  
"You'll see."  
Kinoc stuck his hand in Auron like he had done previously, and Auron collapsed.  
  
-------------  
  
"Auron!"  
Rikkus high pitched voice bought Auron to his senses.  
He sat up slowly, feeling as though millions of pins had been stuck in him.  
Rikku was holding his hand. "We thought you'd never wake up!"  
Yuna too, was kneeling by Auron.  
"Sir Auron...?"  
"I am fine." He said gruffly, releasing his hand from Rikkus. It wasn't like he'd forgotten what she'd said earlier.  
She recoiled her hand, as though stung by Lulu's strongest Thundara.  
  
"Rikku..." he began, but she was walking towards the crystal path.  
Yuna scowled.  
"Sir Auron!"  
Rikku didn't expect it, but next minute she was hurled from the path by a Ogre.  
"Shit!" Tidus yelled as Rikku plunged downwards towards the normal path below.  
Auron pulled out his blade, and got into his battle stance.  
Lulu and Yuna helped him. The battle was tough, but eventually the battle was won.  
  
"What do we do?" Yuna asked frantically. "She could be anywhere!"  
Tidus laid a hand on Yunas shoulder.  
"Shes strong... she'll be OK. Right?" he said positively.  
  
But Auron wasn't so sure.  
  
--------------  
  
Rikku fell deep into darkness. She tried to find her way out, but she failed miserably.  
"Auron? AURON!" she screamed, but in vain.  
  
Instead, hundreds of dead Al Bhed swarmed around her. Her mother included.  
  
"Kinoc... Hes to blame for this?" Rikku asked her mother.  
Her mother nodded.  
"Yeah... hes possessed heaps of Yevonites to do his dirty work for him.  
Including that man in red you are travelling with. Rikku... I know he attacked you but..."  
  
Rikku struggled to her feet.  
"How come everyone tells me that I should forgive him?

I love him mama, and thats the problem! If I told him then he'd probably laugh at me, or say "You are mistaken Rikku" or something totally Auron."  
Rikkus mother laughed.  
"You're right Rikku. You have absolutely no reason to forgive him. But you have fallen a long way - who knows when you will wake up from the coma you are in? Take a peek."  
Rikkus mother traced a shape with her hand, and with a shock Rikku saw herself, lying senseless on the ground, with everyone around her.  
  
000  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna yelled worriedly.  
Auron looked at her and sighed deeply. He ran a hand along her forehead and felt a massive bump forming here.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she was in a coma." he murmured. "She may never wake up."  
Yuna whimpered.

Wakkas eyes, had they gone any wider, would have burst out of his head.  
  
000  
  
Rikkus mother smiled.  
"Rikku... you have a promise to keep. And us to avenge. Please go back to Auron. He needs you around."  
Rikku looked at the image of her friends. Auron had gently picked her up, and she felt a sense of warmth flowing through her.  
"Revenge? On Kinoc? I'm there!" Rikku said excitedly.  
  
-----------------  
  
Auron was walking quietly along in front of the others when he felt the life surge back into Rikkus body. She opened her eyes and groaned.  
"What happened?" she asked, the last thing she remembered (when she was in Spira) was that she had fallen off the crystal path.  
Auron stopped walking as everyone crowded around her.  
"Rikku! Are you alright?" Lulu asked.  
  
Auron put Rikku on the ground, but she clung to him.  
"I'm... feeling a little dizzy..." Auron smiled and picked her up again.  
  
The group continued on towards the Travel Agency. Auron had something to show Tidus, so Auron and Tidus left back towards the woods while everyone else rested.  
Uopn his return, Tidus bought with him a sphere.  
"From my father." he said to Yuna who was eager to see it. "He... kinda a will, of sorts."  
Yuna gasped, and Tidus immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Whatever do you mean? Sir Jecht is alive!"  
"I meant..." Tidus fumbled with his words, "That if he died in Spira... just in case... he needed a will."  
Auron signalled to Tidus that it was probably best that he shut up.  
  
"Time to go." Auron announced several hours later. Kimahri paid for the rooms they had used, they all changed weapons, and the group started on their long, lonely walk to Macalania Temple.


	10. Macalania Temple 1

Aurons big mistake

By shadows/of/flame  
  
Macalania Temple and the road thereto.  
  
------------------------  
  
Rikku trudged wearily down the snow. Eventually, she thought it would be more fun to roll and stopped.  
Her friends plus Auron turned to see her fall on her back.  
"Hey!" Tidus cried out as she started to roll down the bank. She giggled at their surprised faces.  
Then her fun was stopped by a foot.  
She glared at the foot and the owner of the foot that was spoiling her fun.  
Auron.  
  
"Help me up pweddy pwease?" Rikku asked.  
Auron picked her up gently.  
  
Then Yuna saw Tromell coming up the path towards them.  
  
"Lady Yuna... An envoy will be sent for your guardians later... It is Guado tradition after all..."  
Yuna nodded, and was about to leave when Tidus whistled.  
"Yessir!" Yuna grinned happily as Tromell led her off.  
  
Rikku smiled at the intimate exchange between Yuna and Tidus.  
'They are totally in love... Why can't I be like that'  
Rikku shot an evil glance at Auron, so evil that when Wakka saw it, he burst into fits of giggles.  
  
But not for long.  
  
A group of Al Bhed had come on snowbike type machina and were circling Yuna and Tromell.  
Rikku gasped.  
"Oh no!" she screamed and ran onto the ice, not heeding Kimahris warnings.  
  
She ran out to the Al Bhed on the ice and screamed:  
"Fro yna oui tuehk drec? Oui ghuf e tuh'd ybbnuja yht dryd so mujat uhac femm pa rind! Aacbaleymmo... Auron."  
  
The Al Bhed scoffed.  
One with a mowhawk replied:  
"Oui ryja vymmah eh muja fedr y risyh? Dryd ec muf, cecdan, ajah vun oui!"  
  
Rikku scowled.  
  
"Dryd ec so lruela - yht caasc E muja res, hudrehk amca syddanc!"  
  
Brother laughed.  
  
"cCasc oui fyhd du padnyo ouin vysemo, E femm cad drec sylrehy uh oui. Ymm ouin sykelgc yht cissuhehk femm pa icamacc - yht E's dammehk Vydran!"  
  
Rikku sighed and prepared for battle.  
Auron perked up when his name cropped up in the conversation.  
  
The battle was easily won, and Auron turned to Rikku.  
"What did you say about me?" he asked quietly as Rikku started to fix the machina.  
"I said... I said that I loved you..." she murmured quietly. She was looking at the machina until Auron put his fingers under her chin.  
"Really?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"Yeah. I did. Muja is love. Oui is you. Get it? E muja oui. Forever and for always."  
He smiled. "Do you mean that?"  
She nodded again.  
  
And he kissed her.  
The others had already left on their machina bikes that Rikku had fixed before the kiss. Except Wakka who was walking.  
Rikku smiled at Auron and propped the last bike the right way up.  
  
"Shall we?" she asked smiling at the same time, and slipped easily into the drivers seat.  
Auron smirked, also happily, and held onto her waist tightly.  
  
Rikku revved the engine and the bike roared off towards the temple.  
  
"Is being Al Bhed difficult?" Auron asked as he remembered that Kinoc said that they would be married someday.  
"Not really." Rikku replied, smiling a little. "Just a few Yevonites to deal with, but they're no problem."  
  
Auron grimaced.  
"Hey... are you OK?" Rikku asked.  
  
Auron, strange as it may seem, laid his head on Rikkus shoulder. He closed his eye wearily.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Rikku pulled the vehicle over to one side to see why he wasn't responding.  
  
"Auron? Auron?"  
He was fast asleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Tidus and Lulu were waiting for them outside the temple.  
  
"Asleep?" Tidus mused as he helped Rikku get Auron off the bike.  
  
"Yeah! He just put his head on my shoulder and fell asleep!"  
"He deserves the rest." Lulu commented as she led them up to the temple.  
  
"Halt!" the guard at the door ordered.  
"Girl! Take off your goggles at once or you will not be allowed to enter!"  
  
Rikku swore under her breath. Now everyone would know there was an Al Bhed in the temple.  
She removed the goggles and the guard gasped.  
  
"A heathen! An Al Bhed! She is not allowed in this hallowed place!" the guard decreed.  
  
Auron woke up, and heard this. He got up, Tidus and Rikku letting go of him, and walked over to the guard.  
  
"She is a guardian. A guardian of the Lady Yuna. Al Bhed or not, shes worth more than 100 of you put together. Let her pass."  
  
The guard flinched and moved, the sword in the sheath on Aurons back was too dangerous looking to argue with.  
  
Lulu smiled. "So you are awake Sir Auron."  
Auron smirked tiredly. "So it would seem. The rest did do me good though."  
  
Tidus laughed as the 4 of them went inside.  
  
----------------  
  
"A sphere! Of Lord Jyscal! In Lady Yunas belongings!" A woman cried as soon as the group entered the temple.  
  
Auron looked sharply at the woman, and went past her into one of the side rooms in the temple.  
  
Rikku and Tidus followed, Tidus having seen part of Jyscals sphere before himself.  
  
Auron had just finished watching it by the time Rikku and Tidus had come in.  
"Watch it." The man in red ordered. "It will answer many of your questions you may have about Seymour."  
Tidus began to play it back...  
  
insert Jyscals sphere contents here.  
----------------  
  
"Stop his own son? How harsh can you be?" Tidus asked Auron.  
  
Auron sighed.  
  
Stop Seymour.  
Stop Kinoc.  
  
This whole "stop" people thing was becoming more and more regular than he had expected.


	11. Macalania 2

Aurons big mistake

Chapter 11

By shadows/of/flame  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Auron was still wondering about what Kinoc had said.  
  
"If she becomes your wife... Spira will suffer."  
  
What did Kinoc mean?  
Auron was about to contemplate it more when Rikku ran over to him.  
  
"Auron! The others have already gone. Lets go!"  
  
Auron smiled and nodded, following Rikku down the passageway to the antechamber.  
  
Wakka was groaning.  
"We're going to oppose a Maester?"  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
"A summoner is worth more than gold. Especially one that you are a guardian to." Auron murmured solemly.  
  
Lulu nodded her agreement.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tidus entered the antechamber in haste where Seymour was waiting with 2 guards silently while Yuna obtained her new aeon.  
  
Tidus skidded to a sharp halt behind Kimahri.  
"Seymour!" he yelled angrily, his emotions involving Yuna taking over his better judgement.  
  
"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth. Or do you not care about her welfare?"  
  
Tidus clenched his fists into balls.  
"Make me! You can stuff your taboos!"  
  
Seymour chuckled, and turned to face Yunas guardians just as the summoner herself came out of the Chamber of the Fayth.  
  
"Yunie! Rac ib du cusadrehk! Fydlr uid!" Rikku yelled, scared that Seymour would do something to her cousin.  
  
"But... Why?" Yuna breathed tiredly, as though her guardians were at fault for this.  
  
"We saw Jyscals sphere!" Tidus announced rather loudly.  
"You killed your own father..." Auron muttered.  
  
Kimahri uttered a low growl.  
  
"Certainly Lady Yuna you knew of this when you accepted my proposal?" Seymour smirked evilly.  
  
"But still..." Yuna protested, and stood by her guardians.  
"Killing people... is wrong! Just to get power? Fame? And what about Luca? Was that organised by the Guado too?"  
Yuna breathed, her tiredness wearing her out fast.  
  
Seymour guffawed loudly, causing Rikku to cling wildly to the nearest object, which happened to be Auron.  
  
"So you are offering your lives... Well, I shall take them then."  
  
Rikku cowered behind Auron.  
"Ed'c ug. Ed femm pa ujan cuuh." He muttered to Rikku.  
  
insert battle here.  
-------------------  
  
"Feel my pain! Come Anima!"  
"Yuna! The new Aeon!" Auron urged.  
  
The fight was easier than before, and eventually Seymour crumpled.  
  
He was dead.  
  
"Uh oh!" Rikku whimpered, clinging to Auron again.  
  
Wakka almost died himself.  
  
Tromell and 2 escorts, who had probably heard all the commotion, came into the antechamber.  
  
Yuna closed Seymours eyes and shuddered.  
  
Rikku looked at Auron for guidance.  
His eyes were closed, and he was obviously thinking.  
  
"Aurrie?" Rikku enquired softly.  
He looked at her lovingly.  
"Have faith Rikku." he smiled.  
  
Tromell glared at Yuna, grief burning in his eyes.  
"What have you done!" he cried.  
  
"Send him!" Auron demanded.  
  
"Uh oh!" Rikku whimpered feebly.  
  
Yuna stood foward to send Seymour, but Tromell stopped her.  
The 2 escorts took Seymour away.  
  
"Stay away! Traitors!"  
  
Yuna gasped, her faith shaken badly. Traitors?"  
  
After Tromell left, everyone thought it would it would be best to leave, but as Tidus reached the hallway out, the floor collapsed under his feet.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna yelled, worry evident in her voice.  
  
He jumped back just as the next section collapsed.  
He did 2 back flips and landed on his bum by Kimahris feet.  
  
Rikku looked at Auron. "Isn't there a Cloister of Trials here?"  
  
Auron looked to the left of where Rikku was standing.  
  
He walked over to the wall, and hit it with his right arm.  
  
Auron had hit it so abruptly he fell down through the door!  
  
"Auron!" Rikku screeched.  
  
The 6 remaining went down, but Auron was nowhere in sight.  
  
Eventually when they were going to give up hope, Auron appeared.  
"Auron!" Rikku squealed happily.  
  
He was holding an MP sphere in his right hand.  
"Lets leave. Everything should be restored as it was."  
  
Yuna sighed with relief, and Rikku checked that Auron was OK after his fall.  
"Owwwww!" Auron groaned as she touched his chest.  
"We'll have to deal with it later. Sorry Sir Auron."  
  
The group trudged back through the passage, fear and anger weighing in their hearts.  
  
They ran past the staring Guado (add in Tromell scene here) and raced through Macalania, pursued by angry Guado the whole way.  
  
"Lets...stop...for..a...while..." Lulu and Tidus begged simultaneously.  
  
Auron nodded his approval, since he needed his rest too and the place wasn't Guado infested.  
  
------------------  
  
Rikku plonked down infront of Auron once they were safely in their tent.  
"Remove your armour." She ordered.  
Auron obeyed tiredly and lay down on his bedroll.  
  
Rikku ran her hands gently across the wound and Auron winced.  
  
"Its quite deep... How did you obtain this?" Rikku asked worriedly.  
Auron shrugged. "From Seymour I guess."  
  
Rikku placed her hands over the wound and healed it as well as she could. After, she pulled a potion out of her pocket.  
  
"Whats that?" Auron croaked as he saw the jade green potion.  
"An Al Bhed potion I would've used them before but Wakka..."  
Auron nodded and drank the potion when Rikku put it to his lips.  
  
He suddenly felt dizzy. Rikku placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair.  
"Rest Auron. Please."  
  
Auron immediately dozed off.  
  
-----------------  
  
After a few hours, Yuna suggested that they get moving.  
A huge Ogre type monster appeared, blocking their path.  
  
"You'll never get away with killing Maester Seymour! Traitors!" yelled the 2 guards that flanked it.  
  
insert Ogre type thing battle here -------------------  
  
The Ogre roared, and as Rikku was about to mug its dead body, it pounded the ground underneath her feet and all went black.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Auron woke up last. He opened his eye to see Rikku looking over him.  
  
"Are you OK?" Auron gasped, frozen air filling his already cold lungs.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
She placed a warmish hand on his forehead.  
  
"We're under the ice of Lake Macalania."  
  
Auron smirked.  
  
"I thought it never melted or broke."  
  
"Same! Are you OK?"  
  
Auron moved his body a little and groaned.  
  
"Ooh yowie... that wounds opened up again..."  
  
She healed it as well as she could - supplies were a little low.  
  
"Thanks Rikku."  
Rikku helped Auron sit up.  
  
"How are the others?"  
  
Rikku supported Auron as the two of them limped towards the others.  
  
"Tidus is fine. Yunies unconcious, Wakkas dying from all the betrayal. Kimahris looking after Yunie and Lulus asleep."  
  
Auron nodded and sat down within range of the others.  
  
"I am... tired." Auron murmured quietly.  
  
"Get some sleep!" Rikku chided/  
  
Auron shook his head.  
It wasn't the tired she was used to.  
  
It was the tiring of ignoring the call of the Farplane for 10 years. 10 years too long.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
Auron would have to tell her.  
That he was unsent.  
  
After a while, Yuna woke up just as the ground started to shake.  
  
"Sin."


	12. Home

Aurons second half

Chapter 12

By shadows/of/flame

Just a quick thanks to those few people who have stuck by this fic. Its my longest to date and I just wanna thank the people that have reviewed every chapter. Hey sis, you've been a great inspiration and I thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Auron was boiling.  
  
Heat passed right through his body, but enough heat clung to his body to make him start sweating profusely.  
  
He was lucky he wasn't Lulu right now.  
  
Auron struggled to sit upright.  
He took off his red coat, followed by his armour and black undershirt.  
  
How Rikku would swoon if she saw him now...  
  
Auron lugged his Katana up onto his shoulder and started, with his things in his other arm, to walk to where he might find some human - Al Bhed or Ronso - lifeforms.  
  
Eventually, he came across Tidus being caned by a Zu.  
  
"Need some help?" Auron grunted.  
  
Tidus nodded frantically.  
  
After Lulu had joined the fight against Zu, and the battle was won, the trio continued on towards a shelter where Wakka was waiting.  
  
Soon after, they found Kimahri, and started off towards the Central Expanse.  
  
Auron looked ahead and saw Rikku sitting under a machina shelter.  
  
"Rikku!" Auron hollered.  
She looked up to see the 5 of them, one minus a shirt, coming towards them.  
  
"Auron! Are you guys OK? Wheres Yunie?" Rikku asked, trying not to stare at Auron.  
  
"We... don't know ya?" Wakka said quietly.  
He was about to say something else when Lulus hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"I... I think I know where she is."  
Wakka stared at the young Al Bhed. She was undaunted by his gaze however.  
  
"I think shes at Home."  
Wakka shook his head. "You people kidnapped her AGAIN?!"  
  
Rikku stood up and started walking away from the small group.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Tidus yelled and ran after her.  
  
Lulu scowled at Wakka and removed her hand from his shoulder.  
"Do you want to find Yuna or not?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
Lulu followed the other 2, and Auron put his armour back on before following too.  
  
Kimahri sighed sympathetically at Wakka before leaving too.  
  
"Home!" Rikku shouted desperately as she went over the small sand dune to where Home was.  
  
It was on fire.  
  
Rikku ran as fast as she could down the slope.  
Auron followed, but hesitated at the top of the rise.  
  
_'Was Kinoc right? Should I marry Rikku? Or destroy her like I am supposed to?'_  
  
Auron saw heaps of Al Bhed, and he hesitated.  
  
_'Do I love Rikku enough to spare her her race???'_  
  
He left them alone for the time being - after all, their home was being destroyed.  
  
Auron ran over and helped one of the Al Bhed destroy a rampant machina.  
"Who sent these here?" Auron asked the girl.  
"Maester Kinoc rac dra uha kaddehk drab najaka uh dra Al Bhed!"  
  
Auron growled under his breath and followed the others inside Home.  
  
Smoke and ash filled his eye and nose as he looked around. He looked right just in time to see the others, led by Rikku, running down into a narrow hallway.  
  
He stepped foward to follow them, only to be assaulted by a Garuda.  
A beefed up Gardua, as it so happened.  
Auron swore in Al Bhed under his breath and tried to kill it on his own, but the Garuda swung a rather large claw at him and it tore his chest.  
  
Auron yelled in agony and slashed at the Gardua. It disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies.  
Auron looked to the left hand door but no one as coming back to help him. He obviously hadn't yelled in agony loud enough.  
  
He collapsed to the ground for a few moments, resting for a while until he thought he could walk.  
He got to his feet and went after the others.  
  
----------------------  
  
Auron met up with the others in a room with stairs that led to what Rikku called the Summoners Sanctum.  
  
"Yunie might be here!" Rikku said enthusiastically, although she knew that Yuna wasn't there at all.  
  
Auron had no potions on him when he was attacked, so blood was slowly dripping down his armour. He clutched his chest in pain, and when the others had reached the Sanctum and gone inside, apart from Rikku, he fell down the 2 or so flights of stairs to land at the Al Bhed girls feet.  
"Auron! Are you OK?" Rikku asked, kneeling beside the ronin.  
"I'm OK... just... lets go..."  
Rikku saw the blood and took off his red jacket before he could protest.  
Auron watched Rikkus face as she revealed the Garuda wound.  
"When did you get this?" she demanded.  
"About 30 minutes ago."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" A look of worry passed over the Al Bheds face as she healed him with a few Al Bhed potions. "This wound had bad poison in it, and if you hadn't fallen down the stairs or told anyone you'd die. Do you want that?"  
Auron winced, knowing that he was already dead didn't help much.  
  
The two went into the Summoners Sanctum where Dona and Isaaru were performing the Sending. Auron felt a few pyreflies begging to be released, but he kept his cool.  
  
"Why do the Al Bhed kidnap the summoners? To keep them safe? From what?" Tidus said angrily, responding to the other 2 summoners present. Wakka and the others knew they'd have to tell him the truth sometime or another.  
  
Rikku fell to her knees.  
"Because if Yunie... if she does... then she might... If Yunie gets to Zanarkand, and summons the Final Aeon... Its gonna kill her you know!"  
  
Silence fell over the 6 of them and Dona and Isaaru were quiet too.  
  
Tidus knelt down beside Rikku and started to shake her shoulders maniac style.  
  
"Tell me... why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"  
  
"It is our choice... To defeat Sin... To bring the Calm..." Issaru said as he summoned Ifrit with Dona.  
  
Fiends swarmed around them and Ifrit started to defeat them.  
  
Tidus ran over to Valefor and started to hit it.  
"All those things... I said to her... Like "Lets go get Sin!" Or about Zanarkand... I had no idea what was going to happen to her!"  
  
After a while, he stood up and faced the others.  
  
"Lets go and find Yuna!"


	13. The airship and a fight

Aurons big mistake

Chapter 13

By shadows/of/flame

* * *

The past few hours had been a blur for Auron.  
Rikkus Home had been destroyed.  
There was no sign of Yuna whatsoever.  
And now he was on a machina airship, flying to Yevon knew where.  
  
Auron looked at Cid Cid was evil eyeing Auron.  
Auron sighed.  
  
The minute Auron had stepped foot inside the airship, with Rikku holding his hand so tightly he thought it would fall off, Cid had wrenched the 2 apart with a stick.  
  
Afterwards, he had delivered a long and dull speech to Auron after which he left Rikku and her father alone while he mulled over what Cid had said. 

-------------------  
(flashback)  
-------------------  
"A human and an Al Bhed? That hasn't been possible since Braska and my sister!" Cid spat.  
Rikku stared at her angry father.  
"I love him father. There is nothing that can change my mind!"  
  
Auron was quiet. "Rikku..."  
"Yeah?" she asked, turning to him.  
"I have to tell you something..."  
Rikku looked at Auron, fear filling her eyes.  
"Yes?"  
  
Auron looked at the ground, unable to look into her eyes.  
"Will my being dead change your mind...?"  
Pyreflies swarmed around the 3 of them, and Auron turned a smoky transparent grey.  
  
Rikku looked at Auron, and fled the room.  
  
Auron looked at Cid.  
"I'm sorry to have caused your daughter so much pain."  
Cid nodded.  
"There was no gentler way to tell her that son... You did a good job."

-------------------  
(end flashback)  
-------------------

"Lunchtime! And we have no leads on Yuna!" Cid announced. He went to round everyone up.  
  
Auron went up onto the deck and sat there, many emotions filling his heart.  
Love.  
Heartbreak.  
Sadness.  
  
He looked out over the skies, wishing that he could be human.  
_'There won't be a threat to Spira... She won't marry me now.'_  
  
A voice crackled over the intercom. It was Lulu.  
"Sir Auron?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you going to have a bite to eat?"  
"... No thanks Lulu. Don't wait up on me."  
"Alright."  
  
The intercom became silent, and Auron sighed deeply.  
If only Yuna were there.. She could end his suffering right there and then.  
  
Soft footsteps echoed across the machina deck. Auron was quiet, trying to prove he hadn't heard the intruder.  
  
"Auron?" It was her.  
"Yes Rikku?"  
Rikku shifted from one foot to the other and stopped a metre away from his hunched up form.  
  
"E muja oui, hu syddan fryd."  
Auron was quiet. "Hu syddan fryd? Love isn't permanent - it only makes us stronger for the tasks ahead we have to face." He eventually said.  
  
Rikku growled. "How can you say that? Are you saying the love we have shared is just another obstacle in life?"  
  
Auron was quiet again.  
Rikku put her hands on Aurons shoulders.  
"Love... is the thing that gives us strength. Love lets us bond with others. Love is what makes people happy! Lulu and Wakka, Yunie and Tidus... you and me... Its love Auron. Not just something that is an obstacle!"  
  
Auron stood up, turned around and kissed Rikku. Rikku pulled apart after a while.  
"Do you love me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Auron went stiff. This was it. The moment where he decided to push her away or miss her forever until she came to the Farplane.  
  
"E muja oui Rikku. Vunajan. Hu syddan fryd."  
  
-------------------  
  
Cid growled again as he saw Rikku and Auron come in together for lunch - holding hands.  
He plastered a fake smile on his lips as the 2 sat down together.  
  
Brother ran in, screaming wildly as usual.  
  
"Yuna! We've found Yuna! Come quickly! Now now now now now!"  
  
The 7 or so of them ran into the bridge, where, up on the monitor, they saw Yuna and Seymour standing together... and Yuna was in a wedding dress.  
  
"Whats that dress ya?" Wakka asked Lulu.  
"Its called a "wedding dress"."  
"Oh man! Shes marrying Seymour?" Tidus moaned.  
  
Rikku hugged Auron, glad she wasn't Yuna right now.  
  
"Imagine having to kiss Seymour!" she groaned.  
Auron smirked. "I would say, not from experience, that it looks rather unpleasant."  
Rikku giggled. "It is."  
Aurons eye widened in shock.  
"You've kissed Seymour!!!"  
Rikku gasped.  
"Have NOT!"  
"Have too!"  
"Have NOT!"  
"Then how come you know if it was gross or not?"  
"The only people I have kissed is you and Gippal!"  
  
Auron smirked. He knew he had won.  
"You are a first class Big Meanie!" Rikku exclaimed.  
Auron laughed quietly.  
"You should laugh more often."  
  
Auron laughed quietly again. "And scare everyone off? I don't think so."  
Rikku smiled.

-------------------  
(flashback - this is nearly straight after the first one)  
-------------------

Auron and Rikku were sitting together on the deck.  
"So... you don't mind that I'm dead?"  
Rikku shook her head.  
"The only difference is that you will leave me after all this."  
Auron sighed. "I'm sorry Rikku. I should have told you."  
"Its OK..."  
Rikku rested her head against Aurons chest.  
  
"As long as we make the most of the time we have together... OK?"  
Auron nodded his agreement as the sun started to set. The 2 knew they'd have to go in for dinner soon - they could almost hear Cids voice.

-------------------  
(end flashback)  
-------------------

Auron felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Cid.  
"I thought you and my daughter were through!" Cid hissed.  
"We are but... we were. We love each other."  
Cid growled.  
"You. Me. On deck. NOW."  
Auron looked behind Cid where Rikku was looking at the 2 anxiously.  
"Father... I don't think.."  
"SHUT UP RIKKU! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND AURON!" Cid yelled.  
  
Auron shot a "E's cunno" look at Rikku and followed Cid out onto the deck.  
Cid landed the first punch, it landing on Aurons cheek.  
Rikku went straight to the window and only just saw the punch.  
Tidus and Wakka had to restrain her from going outside to her boyfriend.  
  
"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! YOU'RE UNSENT, AND YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE HER AFTER SIN! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO PUT UP WITH HER BROKEN HEART!" Cid yelled, landing another punch on Auron.  
Auron deflected it and smacked Cid right in the face.  
"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO UPSET HER? I WOULD HAVE JUST LIVED WITH THE FEELINGS, BUT THEY WERE TOO STRONG! I LOVE HER, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME!" Auron screamed.  
Cid drew a blade from his pocket and struck Auron.  
  
Rikku screamed and ran to Auron.  
  
"AURON!" she yelled, as Auron fell to the deck, blood staining the once pure surface.  
She cradled Auron in her arms, oblivious to the mess.  
  
"Father! What have you done!"  
Cid growled. "Hes dead - he can't die again."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rikku yelled, tears pouring down her face.  
"If Yunie was here... you wouldn't have dared do this."  
  
Cid suddenly looked guilty and left them.  
"TUH'D OUI TNA FMG FO VNUS RAN!" Brother yelled at their father. Cid paid no heed to his sons words.  
  
Something big and ugly flew past Rikku.  
"Evrae... Its Evrae..." Aruon coughed. "Guardian... beast... of Bevelle..."  
Rikku cradled Auron closer to her chest. No one had healing powers, and he'd have to hold on until they found Yuna.  
  
Lulu, Wakka and Tidus started to battle Evrae. After the gigantic beast had died, Tidus was scrounging its dead body.  
  
"Rikku! Here! An elixir!"  
  
Rikku caught the precious item. Auron looked at her.  
"Don't waste... it on me... I don't feel anything seems I'm dead."  
  
Wakka looked over at Auron as Rikku was feeding him the potion.  
"Please don't tell Yuna you're dead ya? She'll die of heartbreak."  
"Why?" asked Tidus.  
Lulu smirked.  
"Before you and Rikku came along, her and Sir Auron... well, she had a crush on him, you could say. Don't tell her about your relationship OR that Aurons unsent." she said.  
  
Rikku nodded.  
"Lets go get Yunie!"  
----------------------------

random I know.


	14. Bevelle breaking in

Aurons big mistake

Chapter 14

By shadows/of/flame

* * *

Rikku rope-skiied down the wires Brother had shot out from the airship. If this wasn't a serious "lets crash the wedding" time, she would have enjoyed it a lot more.  
  
Auron hadn't completely recovered, but with Cid running rampant on the airship, he thought it would be best to crash the wedding too.  
  
The group reached the bottom of the stairs, and Rikku took Aurons left hand.  
"Lets go!" she said rather cheerfully, though Auron knew behind her mask she was in turmoil.  
  
Tidus ran up the stairs only to have a gun pointed at him. Auron found that Kinoc had put a gun to his throat too and then to Tidus'.  
  
"Stop right there." Kinoc smirked.  
Auron halted.  
  
Yuna reached behind her back and pulled out her staff.  
Seymour smirked evilly.  
  
"You would pretend to marry me, just to send me half way through? Your resolve is admirable."  
  
Yuna started to send Seymour, and a few pyreflies left his body.  
Mika gasped.  
  
"Stop! Do you value your friends lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them... or let them be killed. The choice is yours."  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus, her crush, and slowly, but surely, dropped the rod onto the ground. It clattered down the stairs rather loudly.  
Tidus bowed his head solemly.  
  
"You are wise Lady Yuna."  
  
Rikku clung to Auron as Seymour kissed Yuna. Wedding bells rang loudly around them.  
Seymour pulled Yuna to him.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
Yuna gasped loudly.  
  
"It's for Yevon." Kinoc smirked.  
  
"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron asked.  
  
Kinoc growled. "There are exceptions. He stuck the rifle in Aurons face and Rikku whimpered.  
  
Yuna backed away from Seymour a little.  
  
"Let my friends go!"  
  
Yuna backed away closer to the edge, her wedding dress' train falling over the edge of the tower.  
  
Seymour sighed and made the guards and Kinoc put their rifles down.  
  
"Leave! I'll see you later!" Yuna yelled.  
  
"Come with us!" Tidus begged.  
  
"Don't worry! Go!"  
  
Seymour stepped foward.  
  
"This is stupid. If you fall, you'll die."  
  
Yuna gasped and wiped her lips with her hand.  
  
"I can fly. Believe in Yuna."  
  
She smiled and fell backwards.  
  
"YUNA!" Tidus yelled.  
  
Yuna fell down off the tower. Seymour looked over the edge just in time to see her summon Valefor and fall safely onto its stomach.  
  
The 6 remaining escaped by means of Rikkus Al Bhed flashbomb.  
  
"Where'd Yunie go?" Rikku asked.  
  
Lulu explained that there was a Chamber of the Fayth in Bevelle.  
  
The group went there and Rikku noticed something above Aurons head.  
  
"Auron... gimme a boost." She said.  
"Huh?" Auron asked randomly.  
"Boost please!"  
  
Auron grabbed her gently by the hips and hoisted her up. She grabbed hold of a ledge and hoisted herself onto it.  
  
"Its a machina!" Rikku said gleefully, tapping the keyboard and a door opened at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Machina? In the temple?" Wakka said shakily.  
  
"Yep. Thats what it looks like!" Rikku said cheerfully, glad that Yevon was finally being revealled for what it really was.  
  
The group descended the stairs and Rikku found another machina.  
"Here we go! Another one!" Rikku said.  
  
"So this is Yevons true face." Auron mused.  
  
"Lets go." Lulu urged.  
  
The group went through the Cloister of Trials and stood in the antechamber.  
  
"Yuna?" Tidus asked hopefully.  
"Maybe shes inside." Lulu suggested.  
"Then what are we doing standing here for?" Tidus yelled.  
  
He went foward to the door that blocked them from reaching the Chamber of the Fayth.  
  
"Hey!" Wakka yelled.  
"Stuff... Yevons... stupid... taboos!" Tidus breathed as he tried to open the door to the Chamber.  
  
Kimahri helped Tidus to opene the door. Together, they lifted the door and opened it.  
  
They nodded to each other; and Tidus walked in. Tidus saw Yuna praying to something which looked like a hologram. 'The thing she's praying to...is the short mysterious person that I first saw back in Zanarkand!' Tidus thought.  
  
"Wh-What's that?" Tidus stammered.  
  
"A fayth. They join with the summoner, and together receive the aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites. The dead should be allowed to rest." Auron replied.  
  
The fayth moved foward and entered Yunas body. A bright flash of light filled the Chamber. Yuna fell foward, unconcious.  
  
Tidus walked foward and picked Yuna up. Auron left and Tidus followed, carrying Yuna.  
  
"Wait, don't come out!" Rikku yelled.  
  
Too late.  
  
Tidus came in carrying Yuna out of the Chamber. The group was surrounded by guards with rifles. Kinoc stepped foward.  
  
"There they are. You are to go on trial." He smirked.  
  
Auron smirked too.  
  
"I expect it will be a fair trial."  
  
Kinoc laughed.  
  
"Of course it will."

* * *

Rikku whimpered as the guards pulled her and Auron roughly towards a door.  
Auron watched Rikkus face. She was petrified.  
"Where are you taking her?" Auron asked as the guard taking Rikku branched off into a side hall.  
"We have orders. Al Bhed girls make good..."  
  
The guard went off with Rikku, laughing wickedly.

* * *

"The High Court of Yevon is in session. The offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth. Those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak the truth." A tall Ronso spoke.  
  
"Maester Kelk Ronso." Lulu mumbled.  
  
"Summoner Yuna." Kelk said. "You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon?"  
  
"Yes." Yuna said.  
  
"Then, consider: You have inflicted injury upon Maester Seymour ... and sided with the Al Bhed. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."  
  
"The real traitor is Maester Seymour! He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!" Yuna said.  
  
"What is this!"  
  
"Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" Seymour smirked.  
  
"Not only that... Maester Seymour is already dead!" Yuna added.  
  
"It is the summoner's duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane! Yuna was only doing her duty!" Lulu demanded.  
  
"Grand Maester Mika... Send Seymour now!"  
  
"Send the unsent to where they belong?" Mika laughed.  
  
"Yes!" Yuna said.  
  
Mika laughed again.  
"Maester?"  
  
"Send the dead...hmm?" Pyreflies swarmed out of Mikas body. "You would have to send me, too."  
  
"What!?" Wakka exclaimed.  
  
"Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is useful to Spira." Kelk bellowed.  
  
"Rule by the dead is preferable to the failures of the living." Kinoc added.  
  
"Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal." Seymour smirked.  
  
"Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira." Mika hissed.  
  
"But what of Sin? I am a summoner, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings.  
Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin... Their battles, their sacrifices--were they all in vain?" Yuna screeched, getting more and more pissed off.  
  
"Not in vain. No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be killed. The rebirth cannot be stopped.  
Yet the courage of those who fight gives people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."  
  
"Never futile... but never ending." Auron said darkly.  
'Whats happening with Rikku?' He thought.  
  
Mika nodded.  
  
"That is the essence of Yevon." He said.  
  
"Lord Mika!" Yuna protested. "No...!"  
  
"Those who question these truths--they are traitors!"  
  
"Lord Mika!"

* * *

I know it is practically what happened word for word but the next chapter will be better!


	15. Bevelle Via Purifico

Aurons big mistake

Chapter 15

By shadows/of/flame  
  
Theres a mention of drugs in here. Only asking if Seymours on drugs OK?

* * *

Auron leaned against the cell bars as Tidus started to scream bloody murder.  
"Let me out! Let me out!"  
Auron sighed. "They won't listen. I just hope the others are safe..."  
Tidus smiled. "You hope Rikkus OK huh?"  
  
Auron smiled. "Yes, for your information. I suppose you miss Yuna like anything."  
  
Tidus bowed his head.  
"Yeah... I have..."  
"... a major crush on her?" Auron finished.  
  
Tidus blushed. "Yeah. Everything in Spira seems to revolve around people dying." He sighed, changing the subject.  
  
"Aahhh... the spiral of death." Auron smiled.  
"Huh?"  
  
"Summoners challenge the bringer of death and die doing so. Guardians give their lives protecting their summoners.  
The fayths are the souls of the dead. Even the maesters of Yevon are unsent. Spira is full of death."  
  
Tidus sighed and Kinoc poked their cell with a stick.  
"Come out. Your sentence has been decided."  
  
Auron snorted. "Don't you mean execution?"  
"Really now, who would execute a dear friend?"  
Auron laughed hollowly. "You would."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikku was thrown headfirst into the Via Purifico.  
'I don't suppose Auron'd be here.' she mused to herself.  
  
She looked around and saw Wakka and Tidus swimming towards her.  
"This is bad... Real bad..." Tidus mumbled as soon as he was in earshot of Rikku.  
"You wanna know if Yunas safe?" Rikku pondered.  
  
Tidus nodded. "Aurons worried about you too."  
Rikku smiled. "Lets find a way out." she said.  
  
The three of them swam down a narrow passage out into an open place.  
Rikku was worried about Auron. She knew that if he was put in here he wouldn't be able to swim.  
  
She worried frantically and swam out into the open without even heeding the others warnings.  
  
"Rikku! Watch out!"  
  
Evrae swam out infront of her. She screamed and threw a Phoenix Down at it.  
Evrae died instantly.  
  
"That was close." Rikku breathed, and the 3 made their way further down the passage.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Auron was thrown headfirst into the other part of the Via Purifico.  
He wondered who else was there, and set off.  
  
Auron came across Lulu first.  
Lulu smiled as he approached.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright. Rikku would have died if you weren't."  
  
_Died if you weren't...  
_  
Auron shook his head.  
"I'm alright. Wheres Yuna?"  
  
Lulu shrugged. "I have no idea. Lets go and search."  
  
Lulu and Auron set off down the hallways, eventually coming across Yuna, who was with Kimahri.  
  
Lulu hugged her 'younger sister'.  
  
After a brief reunion, the 4 of them walked on, only for their path to be barred by Isaaru.  
  
"I was told to come down here to deal with the traitors. Is that you Lady Yuna?"  
Isaaru stepped foward, staff in hand.  
  
"Yes." Yuna said, her resolve wavering slightly. "Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
Isaaru sighed. "We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, then went to Bevelle. We were summoned by the Maester to 'deal with the traitors.'"  
  
Auron sighed and looked at Isaaru. "You will fight us?" he asked inquiringly.  
  
Isaaru chuckled. "The temples orders are law. Even if you are Lord Braskas flesh and blood... You are traitors!"  
  
Yuna stepped foward and had a battle of aeons with Isaaru.  
  
Isaaru fell to the ground. He had lost.  
  
Yuna stepped foward as if to heal him, but Isaaru flinched.  
  
"Stay away! Theres a way to the surface somewhere behind me."  
  
Yuna did the yevon bow and left. Kimahri and Lulu followed suit.  
Auron chuckled and looked at Isaaru.  
  
"Your pilgrimage is over."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikku breathed in the fresh air and cheered. Tidus and Wakka emerged after her, dripping wet.  
  
Wakka was the first one to sight the others - he saw Lulu and enveloped her in a hug.  
Lulu smiled and hugged back.  
  
Tidus acknowledged Yunas presence, but Rikku did the most heartfelt thing of all.  
She saw Auron coming out, and ran over to him. He smiled and held out his arms.  
She hugged him as tightly as she could, just glad to be in range of the guardian she had come to love.  
  
"E'ja seccat oui cu silr... E druikrd E't hajan kad uid uv drana." Rikku murmured.  
Auron chuckled and stroked her soaking hair.  
"Sa haedran. E druikrd dryd E't pa mucd drana... Fyhtanehk... Dnoehk du veht oui pid hud paehk ypma du..."  
  
Rikku smiled.  
  
Auron heard noise behind him, and turned.  
  
Seymour, Kinoc, 3 Guado soldiers and 1 Bevelle soldier approached them. The Bevelle soldier, holding Kinoc, dropped him. Kinoc fell flat on his stomach, and lay there, motionless.  
  
"You killed Kinoc." Auron said softly.  
  
Tidus growled. Seymour smirked.  
  
"I have saved him. He wanted power. Power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling as though he were surrounded by enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. "You see... Now he has no worries. He has been granted eternal sleep. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes. So you see... if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see?"  
Seymour smirked. "I'm sure Sir Auron knows."  
  
Yuna looked at Auron. "What are you talking about Seymour?" Tidus snarled.  
"Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this... I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"  
  
Tidus shook his head. "What drugs are you on Seymour?"  
  
Kimahri ran forward and stabbed Seymour with his spear. It became lodged in Seymour's chest. They stood, staring at each other. All is silent. Seymour looked down at the spear.  
  
"Unpleasant... Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so."  
  
Seymour held up his rod. Dark energy radiated from it; the four soldiers and Kinoc dissolved into pyreflies. The pyreflies surrounded his body; he transformed into a white being with purple armor and huge, strange wings in the back. Seymour floated in the air, while Kimahri was still in front of him, spear in hand.  
  
"Go! Run! Protect the summoner!" Kimahri growled.  
  
Auron herded Rikku down the Highbridge. "Go!" he commanded.  
  
"No way!" Tidus said, "Theres no way hes fighting alone!"  
  
Auron took out his sword and held it in front of Tidus' face  
  
"I said go!" Auron growled.  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna. They nodded to each other. Everybody except Kimahri ran away. They put a lot of distance between themselves and Seymour.  
  
Yuna stopped. "Theres no way I am leaving Kimahri behind!" she yelled.  
  
"He is a guardian. Protecting you is everything." Auron said.  
  
"Auron!" Yuna protested.  
  
"That's right! We're all guardians! And you know what that means? Yuna... Anywhere you go, we'll follow!" Tidus grinned, turning Aurons words against him.  
  
"Anywhere?" Yuna breathed.  
  
"Yeah, anywhere!"  
  
Yuna smiled happily.  
  
"Well, then!"  
  
"Let's go!" Tidus and Yuna said simultaneously.  
The 2 of them ran back down the Highbridge.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Wakka exclaimed.  
  
"Me, too!" Rikku yelled.  
  
They ran off. Lulu walked up to Auron.  
  
"I'm going as well." Lulu smirked.  
  
She walked off. Auron smirked and ran after them. The group returned to where Seymour and Kimahri were fighting. They surrounded Kimahri; he shook his head.  
  
The 7 of them defeated Seymour... again. He evaporated in a cloud of smoke and pyreflies.

* * *

I used Seymour speech about Kinoc practically in full because it explains things better than I do!  
Al Bhed:  
E'ja seccat oui cu silr... E druikrd E't hajan kad uid uv drana:

I've missed you so much... I thought I'd never get out of there.  
  
Sa haedran. E druikrd dryd E't pa mucd drana... Fyhtanehk... Dnoehk du veht oui pid hud paehk ypma du:  
Me neither. I thought that I'd be lost there... Wandering... Trying to find you but not being able to...


	16. Macalania woods

Aurons big mistake

Chapter 16?

By shadows/of/flame  
  
Sorry guys. I'm kinda lost here. I have no idea what chapter number this is, so now the prologue is Chapter 1. And this is 16.

* * *

Auron looked as Yuna walked off.  
The others watched her go too.  
  
Tidus had a look on concern plastered on his face.  
"Shouldn't someone go after her?" he asked.  
Auron chuckled. "You just volunteered. Go."  
  
Rikku watched him go. She knew Tidus was in love with Yuna, but she knew he kept his feelings to himself.  
  
Auron watched Rikkus face change emotions like NZ traffic lights.  
One was sadness, one anger, the other… love.  
  
Lulu and Wakka set up tents, and Kimahri had first watch, leaving Auron and Rikku alone.  
  
Auron beckoned to Rikku and she went over gladly. She was freezing.  
Auron held her close and took her to their tent.  
  
Rikku got into some PJs and got into bed. The 7 of them had had dinner before Yuna had left to the spring.  
  
Auron too got into some PJs and stood looking down at Rikku.  
She let him under her bedcovers and the 2 fell asleep after a while.

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikku were woken by Lulu the next morning.  
Rikku stuck her head under the covers. "A few more minutes?" she begged.  
Lulu chuckled. "You have a few minutes to get dressed." She teased.  
  
Rikku squealed and when Lulu had left, she got changed. Auron was still asleep.  
  
'Funny… hes usually the first one awake…' Rikku pondered.  
She knelt down beside him and gently shook him awake.  
  
"Wakey wak-AHHH!"  
  
Auron had grabbed her as soon as the first "Wakey" had left her mouth.  
  
He started to laugh and so did she - it would have been quite an experience to be standing outside listening to Auron laughing.  
  
Thankfully, everyone else was just out of earshot.  
  
Rikku started to tickle the legendary guardian.  
"That's it." Auron growled and started tickling her back.  
She laughed harder and harder as Auron found her weaknessess (… where she's most ticklish…)  
  
He kissed her and the 2 fell back onto Aurons bedroll, laughing.  
Rikku hugged Auron, and the tents' flaps moved.  
Auron sat up and Lulus head poked through the gap.  
  
She laughed. "Are you 2 ready? Its time to go now."  
  
Auron smirked and got dressed.  
  
"Ready to go?" Yuna asked her guardians as Auron and Rikku finally came out of their tent and had packed it.  
  
"We go to the Calm Lands next." Auron said, trying hard to keep a straight face.  
Kimahri led Yuna away, and Tidus followed Yuna like a headless chicken.  
  
Lulu and Wakka held hands and left too.  
Rikku left, smiling evilly at Auron.  
  
_'I'm gonna get you later.'_ Her look said.  
  
Auron lingered a bit.  
What was going to happen after the final battle?  
  
Was he going to leave Rikku?

* * *

A bit of mushiness in there - Aurikku and a bit of Lukka.  
Theres only 10 more chapters including the ending - **who wants an alternate ending?**  
If there is NOT an alternate ending, the ending will be sad.  
If there IS an alternate ending, there will be both.  
Nuff said.


	17. The Calm Lands

Aurons big mistake

By shadows/of/flame

Chapter 17

The Calm Lands. Dun dun duuuuuuun.

Oh btw, have you seen the pimp buses on FF8 in Deling City?. You know the way they shake when they get to the bus stops? Grand Theft Auto pimps anyone?   
Oh, and don't flame me saying it was the hydrolics (sp?) or something.

REVIEW THE STORY, NOT MY POVS!

* * *

Auron gazed out over the Calm Lands. He hadn't been there for 10 years, ever since Braska had defeated Sin.   
And now, another summoner - his summoner - was being sent to her death as well.

Auron felt tears appear in the corners of his eyes. His resolve was wavering again.   
Rikku looked at him and saw the tears.

He'd have to leave Rikku in a few short days.

Auron breathed deeply. Rikku held his hand tightly and wiped away all the tears.   
"It'll be OK..." she murmured, though she knew she was lying to herself.

What would happen when Auron left her? Once his promises to Jecht and Braska were over?

Tears filled her eyes too, but she decided to be as strong as she could.

The 7 friends stood together, watching the sun rise.   
Yuna retreated to the safety of Tidus' arms and they watched it together. Kimahri just smirked at this.

Rikku looked at Auron, but he had moved closer to the cliff.   
Yuna smiled at her guardians. "Sir Auron... everyone... lets go."

Auron bowed his head. He was being foolish again.

Yuna noticed the motion and hugged Auron.   
Rikku scowled.

Tidus wore an identical scowl as Auron hugged her back.

Yuna smiled at her 6 guardians - well 4. 2 were halfway down the slope down to the Calm Lands.

"Er... Rikku? Tidus?" Wakka said.   
He was ignored.

Yuna and her guardians eventually made their way to the Calm Lands Travel Agency.

Yuna flopped down under the shade, Lulu and Wakka not far behind her.

Rikku stood with Tidus in the sun on the other side of the Agency.   
Both were wondering why Yuna and Auron had randomly hugged like that.

Tears rolled down the blond teenagers faces.   
Rikku hugged Tidus tightly, each offering the other comfort in their time of denial.

Auron went around the other side to see if Rikku was OK and was greeted with Rikku and Tidus hugging each other.   
He backed away slowly and slid down the wall in shock.

"Take care, K?" Rikku whispered to Tidus. "Don't let Yunie get to you."   
Tidus braved a watery smile. "Thanks Rikku. You too with Auron."

The 2 friends hugged each other again, and went their seperate ways.

Rikku almost tripped over Auron.

"Auron? Whats the matter?"   
Auron looked at her, then at his feet.

"Aurrie! Tell me what the matter is!" Rikku cried.

Auron sighed. "The hug... between me and Yuna... was just a friendly hug."

Rikku cried out. **"Then why did it look to be more than that!"**

Auron stood up. **"Then what about your hug with Tidus? Huh? Do you expect me to think that was just friendly!"** he roared.

Rikku looked at her feet.   
"Maybe... Maybe it would be best if we split up."

Auron looked at her, but she was already walking past him back to the others.

Tears poured down Aurons face. It was over. The one girl he had ever loved had just dumped him.

He walked slowly back to the others and sank to the ground. Lulu noticed the tears.   
"Sir Auron!!!! What is the matter?"

Rikku saw Aurons face, but decided it was for the best.

Tidus clicked and placed a reassuring hand on Aurons shoulder.   
"Its nothing. Really. Now lets go." Tidus smiled, giving his fathers friend a helping hand to get up.

Auron nodded gratefully to Tidus and started walking off.

Rikku felt tears coming into her own eyes.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked.

Rikku shook her head. "I have something in my eye. Thats all."

That night, just at the base of Mt Gagazet, Auron couldn't sleep.   
He volunteered to take everyones watch, which they agreed to.

He sat there, not moving, thinking about what Rikku had said.

_Maybe... Maybe it would be best if we split up._

Auron was disgusted with himself. He had vowed never to fall in love, and yet Rikku had taken his heart as easily as stealing candy from a baby.

'I promised I'd look after her... not fall in love with her.'

When everyone woke up Auron was of two minds.   
He nodded at Yuna. "Lets go."   
Yuna looked worried as Auron walked past her.   
"Sir Auron! I demand that we rest for a while longer!"   
Auron nodded and everyone sighed with relief.

"I'll take first watch!" Tidus said, catching on to Yunas plan.   
"Me second ya!" Wakka cheered.   
"I'll take third." Lulu said.   
"Kimahri take fourth." Kimahri grunted.   
"And I'll take fifth!" Yuna said.

Auron looked at everyone.   
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.   
Yuna smiled. "You took watch all of yesterday. Now its our turn."   
"But what about me!" Rikku scowled, not wanting to be left with the angry object of her affection.   
Yuna smirked. "Sorry Rikku. But you weren't quick enough to take a watch."

Rikku sulked and went back into her tent.   
Auron just smiled, and followed Rikku to get some sleep.

* * *

Is anyone else seeing my wonderful loophole here? Read back a few chapters, and even though I will not spoil it until the mushy ending (if there is one) you can have a cookie if you get it right. 

I know this seems weird, even lame at the moment, but I already have the ending and the next chapter half written!   
Does anyone else want an alternate ending or just one?   
Good or bad ending? Please choose!


	18. Mt Gagazet

Aurons big mistake

By shadows/of/flame

Rikku shivered as the group reached Mt Gagazet. She wished she wasn't on bad terms with Auron.

Auron saw her shivering and wordlessly handed his coat to her, sliding it around her petite shoulders.

Rikku was about to protest, but Auron was alrady walking ahead.

Auron was cold. It was probably minus 20C on Mt Gagazet, and the fact that everyone else was snuggling up to someone didn't help much. He wished that he could snuggle up to Rikku, but that was a useless thought.

The group walked up the base of Mt Gagazet, and Yuna saw a group of nasty looking Ronso blocking their path up the mountain.  
Kelk Ronso was there too.

"Stop!" he ordered.  
Yuna saw him and stopped. Biran snarled at the sight of the 'traitors'.

"Biran rip traitors limb from limb!" he growled.

Kelk held up a paw to stop him speaking, and looked Yuna square in the eyes.

"Traitors are defiling sacred Ronso ground." he said, a tone of annoyance and anger evident in his voice. "Leave now if you value your lives."

Yuna stepped forward, voice thick with defiance. "No. I will not flee. Even though I have been branded a traitor... with my friends beside me I will defeat Sin, and bring the Calm to Spira like my father did before me."

Kelk laughed.

"You disobey Yevon, and you will still bring the Calm to Spira?"

Yuna looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

Kelk looked at the other Ronso, and raised his hands up to the heavens.

"Then... sacred Mt Gagazet welcomes you, summoner."

Yuna smiled merrily. "Thank you!"

But Yenke wasn't satisfied.

He slipped away while everyone was giving Yuna free items, and as soon as Kimahri stepped foot on the slope, Yenke jumped in front of him.

"Summoner pass. Guardians pass. Kimahri NOT pass!"

Tidus was about to leap to Kimahris defence, when Kimahri stepped forward.  
Biran smirked.

"Kimahri too weak to go over Mt Gagazet. Others can go, but Kimahri not!"

"Then I shall prove my worth!" Kimahri growled.

Anyone that saw Kimahri in the next battle wouldn't see a blue, furry cat-like thing on two legs with a broken horn.

They would see a burning blue flame, complete with a horn.

After Kimahri bet Biran and Yenke, the Ronso gathered before Yuna and the others.

"Sacred Mt Gagazet! Remember the name of the one that bet Biran! And that name is Kimahri."  
The other Ronso started singing.

"Ieyui Nobomeno Renmiri Yojuyogo Hasatekanae Kutamae."

Yuna thanked the Ronso, and as they were walking she noticed all of her guardians were trying their hardest not to shiver, save Rikku who was warmer than them.

"Lets split up. Kimahri, you try and get some food. Lulu and Wakka, you try and find somewhere where we can be sheltered from the coming storm. Tidus and I will follow, bringing all our supplies. So Sir Auron and Rikku can find some firewood."

Rikku knew this was the perfect time to apologise, so she walked over to Auron.

As soon as the others left, Auron looked around.

Dead, rotten trees for miles around.

Great.

Auron sighed, got his katana and was about to start chopping up the dead trees when Rikku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're freezing..." she murmured, running her red sleeved arms over his shoulders.

Auron shrugged. "I don't mind the cold. It doesn't bother me."

He raised his katana, and Rikku stood in front of him.

"I... just wanna apologise Aurrie... I... I still wanna be friends... just coz it didn't work out between us..."

Auron put his katana down.

"Our relationship didn't not work - we accused each other of cheating with someone else. So yes, we can still be friends."

Rikku sighed, and wrapped Aurons coat around him.

"We have work to do." Auron reminded her, a gruff tone to his voice.

Rikku sighed. "I guess we should get on with it."

Auron slunk her under one arm and cut up the wood with the katana in the other one.

"So we can both stay warm." he smiled.

Rikku made Auron feel as warm as possible. He tried to ignore the feeling of her hands caressing his aching muscles.

"Rikku, I..."

As he was about to finish his sentence, Yuna came running towards them.

"Come on! We've found a cave, and a blizzards coming!"

Auron gathered up the firewood, and Rikku grabbed the half cut up tree since there wasn't enough firewood, and the three of them scampered towards the shelter.

Tidus and Wakka were holing it up for more warmth as Yuna, Auron and Rikku scrambled into the little hole they hadn't covered.

Within minutes it was sealed, and a fire was roaring.

Yuna surveyed the food they had. Thanks to Kimahris hunting abilities, both on Mt Gagazet, they had a nice supply of Wasps and Maelspikes, which would last them a few days.

Rikku tried to chop up some firewood from the tree she had brought in, but her fingers were frozen and they weren't co-operating.

Strong arms lifted her up, and lay her by the fire, wrapping the owner of the arms coat around her.

**Smash! Crash! Bang.**

"Woods done." Came Aurons almost seductive voice.

Rikku felt all warm and protected inside, but she had no idea why.

What was sticking to Aurons mind, however, was the word 'split'.

_I... I think it would be best if we split up..._

_Lets split up. Kimahri, you try and get some food. Lulu and Wakka, you..._

He couldn't get it out of his head.

_Split..._

_Split..._

_Split..._

It was because of that word that Auron and Rikku were no longer together. He wished it had never existed.

The word was like one big mistake.

Rikku was only a few feet away... but she was ignoring him so much, just to ease his passing for her, that she seemed a trillion kilometres away.

How could he ease his passing for her?

He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Lulu and Wakka snuggling up to each other to keep warm.

Tidus and Yuna were asleep in each others arms, not really hiding the fact that they were in love.

Kimahri had one of Lulus dolls cuddled up in his enormous arms.

And Rikku was all alone, with only Aurons red coat for a little warmth and a little comfort.

Auron just curled up on the floor where he was, and fell asleep.

* * *

I don't think this was my best chapter. I have a sequel planned, but only when I've finished off my other fics. XD 


	19. The Caves and a worry

Aurons big mistake

Chapter 19

By shadows/of/flame

A cold breeze hit Auron as he woke up.

Halfway through the night he had left the cozy warmth of the cave and took watch.

Yuna shook him awake, and he was given some breakfast.

As Rikku came out of the cave, yawning, she handed Auron his coat and was almost immediately knocked over by a huge gust of wind straight into a pile of snow.

Everyone started to laugh as she reappeared, covered in snow.

"Not... funny!" she shivered.

Auron helped her up from the pile of snow.

Yuna smiled.

"Lets keep going guardians. We still have a little way to go to get off Mt Gagazet and reach Zanarkand."

Auron released Rikkus hand and started to walk ahead with the others.  
"Wait!"

He spun around to see Rikku holding out her arms.

"I'm cold."

Auron was about to hand her his coat when she sighed in defeat, brushed the snow off her petite figure, and walked past him, Auron watching the whole thing.

He chuckled.

"You missed a bit."

Rikku stopped dead and spun around to face him.

"Where!?"

Auron wrapped his coat around her, and brushed some off her nose.

She smiled, and ran her hands down his shoulders.

"Keep warm, k?"

--------------------------

Auron looked over the horizon. The others had stopped dead in their tracks. He could see something big and white coming towards them, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Theres a huge avalanche coming this way!" Tidus yelled, and dragged the other 4 down the mountain towards Auron and Rikku.

Auron grabbed Rikku and the 2 ran back down the mountain, the others not far behind.

Rikku ran into a cave with Auron and the 2 went to the back of the cave. The others were in a cave further down Mt Gagazet.

They knew now, that they wouldn't be able to get out of the cave for a few hours.

The avalanche had covered the cave door, and it was freezing.

Rikku breathed deeply, her breath coming up in front of her face in crystals.

Auron wrapped his arms around Rikku. "Lets end this facade." he breathed, raising the hairs on Rikkus neck.

"Facade?" Rikku whispered.  
Auron pulled her in for a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Body heat is the most effective way to keep warm!" Rikku said cheerfully, pulling a few blankets over the 2 of them.

"Anyone... except Wakka would know that." Auron smirked.

"Don't tease!" Rikku giggled.

"Sleep." Auron said gruffly.  
Rikku closed her eyes and leaned against Auron, inhaling his scent.

Auron make sure his 'charge' was asleep, and held her as close as he dared.

One wrong move, and she would kick him from Mt Gagazet to Besaid and back.

Auron closed his eye, willing himself to sleep.

The group woke up the next day and eventually after shovelling the Al Bhed and her bf out, they left to the summit.

Tidus motioned to Rikku as the others moved on towards the Mt Gagazet caves.

"Have ya thought of anything yet?" Tidus shivered, looking out over the clouds.

Rikku sighed. "Nothing at all... We... don't have much time to think.."

Tidus raised his arm in a salute.  
"We'll think of something... And if that doesn't work... we'll think of something else!"

Rikku giggled. "You sounded like a leader just then you know!" she smiled.

Tidus cheered.

"Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell ya?"

Rikku bowed, and as Tidus turned around to join the others, she saw something, or rather, someone, out of the corner of her eye.

_Seymour._

Rikku gasped. "Seymour!" she said, out of breath from the long climb up the Mountain.

Tidus glared at Seymour, and said to Rikku: "Run ahead and tell Auron!"

The thought of going to see Auron appealed to Rikku, but she shook her head.

"No way! You are not fighting him alone!"

Seymour chuckled. Tidus glared at her.

"GO!" he shouted, and she turned tail to go when Seymour blasted her with a strong spell.

She felt utter pain run through her, and she collapsed into the snow.

Tidus pulled out his sword. Obviously he had to fight Seymour alone, but he was worried for Rikkus safety.

--------------------------

Auron was wondering what was taking Tidus and Rikku SO long, so he told the others to wait where they were, and started walking back the way they'd come.

The sight he saw horrified even him.

Rikku was lying still as death on the ground, and Seymour was advancing onto Tidus.

"You stay away!" Auron yelled at the top of his voice, hopefully drawing Yunas attention to the fact that something was trying to kill them.

By the time Yuna got there, Seymour was on his last breath, and Tidus and Auron were kneeling by Rikku.

"What happened here?!" Yuna demanded as she ran over to her cousin.

Rikku was breathing, but they couldn't wake her up.

"She'll be fine." Auron said gruffly, showing no emotion on his face.  
Yuna nodded hesitantly.

Kimahri gathered up Rikku in his arms and everyone pressed on through the heavy snow.  
Auron was not concerned for Rikku - as harsh as it sounded he knew she was going to be OK.

Wakka walked through the caves but was greeted by his pants becoming soaked to the waist. He had just stood in a lake of water.  
He yelled and jumped back 5 feet, smashing into Kimahri.

Auron chuckled. "Looks like 3 of us will be going for a little swim." he said, looking at the 2 blitz ball players.

Tidus shrugged. "Yeah, me and Wakka will go. But who else?"

The realisation dawned on Auron, and he sighed.

"2 of you go then." Lulu suggested, but Auron shook his head.

"There are 3 nodes to be deactivated, all by different people. They wouldn't be able to pull it off."

Lulu glared at Auron.

"Then what Sir Smartypants?" she asked, venom clear in her voice.

A hush fell over the group as Lulu said this. Wakka looked at Lulu in utter shock.

Auron just looked blankly at Lulu.

"I have no idea what "we" are going to do. "I" am going to deactivate the other node that needs doing."

Auron turned around and waded waist deep into some water before disappearing around a bend in the cave.  
Tidus had an idea.

"Kimahri! You stand in for Rikku. You can swim right?"  
Kimahri nodded. "Girls stay behind. Look after Rikku."

--------------------------------

After the men had finished their job, everyone met up by the save sphere.  
"What now?" Wakka asked.

They all heard a growl coming from up above them.

"What was that?!" Yuna asked, clinging to Tidus in fear.

"She has sent a Guardian to test our strength." Auron murmured.

"Who has?" The other 5 asked.

Auron sighed. "Yunalesca."

* * *

That was not one of my best chaptersI have to say, even though I said that LAST chapter. This one is worse.  
Thanks to those few that have reviewed this fic the whole way through, and if no one can admit in a review that they have stayed by this fic,I will name people XD. _Inspired by the livejournal Aurikku community_


	20. Zanarkand, city of the Dead

Aurons big mistake

Chapter 20

Woot woot! 20 chapters! Thank you to every single blessed soul who has reviewed this story. )

* * *

After Mt Gagazets temperatures, none of the party were ready for the sudden climate change as they headed into Zanarkand. 

Rikku had been revived after the battle with Yunalescas 'strength tester' as Tidus called it.

Tidus was unusually silent as he saw Zanarkand for the first time.  
"...Zanarkand..." he murmured, staring at the ruins of a once great city.

Auron almost laughed. Tidus was NEVER quiet, and yet now, as he saw his home city in ruins, he was awestruck.

Rikku was silent too - the 2 of them were still wondering how to save Yuna from her obvious but dreadful fate.

But Rikkus mind was also on other matters - namely, the matter of Auron marrying her.  
"That would be a thing in itself." she muttered as she walked slowly after Yuna.

"What would?" Yuna asked curiously, overhearing her cousins muttering.  
"Um... Well... something Kinoc said." she said rather lamely.

Yunas eyes shone. "What he said about Auron mar-"  
She was cut short by a rather anxious Al Bheds hand covering her mouth.  
"Ssssshh!" Rikku hissed. "Yes I was thinking about that! But we'll.. er... talk about it when the others aren't looking"

Sure enough, as Yuna spun around again, the others were staring at the pair of them with weird expressions crossing their faces.

Tidus started to laugh as the 2 went deep red and continued walking onwards towards the Dome.

Auron was usually silent as he also gazed around at the ruins. Being in the city itself and being in the ruins were two very different experiences. Tidus was also thinking the same thing as he looked out over the pyrefly infested water.

"Its like... the Farplane..." Rikku whispered as she heard Auron come up behind her.  
Auron sighed a bit. "Its more like a gigantic sphere."  
"Huh?" Rikku exclaimed. "How can a place be like a sphere?"  
Auron chuckled. "Is the Farplane not like a sphere? Except it has memories of the dead."

Rikku nodded, willing him to go on.  
"The Zanarkand Dome is filled with so many pyreflies of those that have become... nevermind. Well, its so filled with pyreflies that peoples memories stay there... forever."  
Rikku wondered what Auron meant by "filled with so many pyreflies of those that have become... nevermind."  
"What are you hiding?" she asked him as he started walking along the edge of the water again.  
Auron didn't answer.  
"Auron?"

A cry came from up ahead.  
"Auron! A part of the bridge has collapsed and Yunas fallen in the water!" Tidus' frantic voice took priority over Rikkus as Auron ran to help.  
Rikku was left in the dust yet again... and she hated it.

Panic and hate rose up in her veins. It was always Yuna this, Yuna that!  
Rikku sat and watched as Tidus dove into the ice cold water to retrive Yuna, who was flailing around like a cat when put in water.  
Everyone was trying to help and get her out, apart from Rikku who just watched.

Lulu and Wakka were in extremely bad moods once Yuna was out and wrapped securely and warmly in blankets.  
"Why didn't you help?!" Lulu blasted Rikku as soon as Yuna was out of earshot.  
Rikku blinked as Wakka started having a go at her as well.  
"Why didn't you help save Yuna! She could have died!" was all Rikku could hear. To her it went in one ear and out the other, until Lulu shouted as a parting shot: "Why Yuna ever had a guardian like you is beyond me! You are the worst guardian in history!"

This really got to Rikku and she ran to her tent, bursting into tears as she hit her bedroll with a loud 'THUMP' waking the person in the bedroll beside her.  
"Rikku... Whats the matter?" Auron grumbled, sitting up to see the Al Bhed curled up in a corner crying.  
"N... nothing... go back to sleep." Rikku choked as more tears fell.  
Auron sighed and wrapped Rikku in a blanket, holding her to his chest as though she was a teddy bear.  
"Rikku... what did Lulu say to you that was completely untrue?" Auron asked quietly.

"She said... she said... 'Why Yuna ever had a guardian like you is beyond me! You are the worst guardian in history!'" and Rikku started to sob again.

Auron couldn't believe his ears, but decided not to act against Lulu otherwise Yuna would be the first one to rally behind her friend.

Rikku soon fell asleep, and Auron fingered the thing in his red coat pocket.  
'Will she hate me for this? I'll give it to her before Yuna summons the Final Aeon so she can send me'  
He didnt dwell on it any longer, and fell asleep.  
------------------  
A mist hung over the friends camp as they rose early to have breakfast. They were on the eaves of the Dome and Yuna wanted to get there as soon as they could so she could get the Final Aeon.

"Summoner, traveller of the long roads... name yourself." An old man appeared in front of the group, startling more than half of them.  
Yuna stepped forward bravely. "I am the summoner Yuna. I come from the Isle of Besaid, and I wish to defeat Sin with the Final Aeon."

He approached her and she cast her eyes to the floor.  
"Your eyes, my dear. Show me the long road you have travelled."  
Yuna looked up at the old man curiously.  
"You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you."

Yuna nodded hesitantly, and she went into the Dome, her guardians following her.  
2 women appeared - one younger than the other. One was holding a summoners staff and the other was holding a sharp weapon of another sort.

"If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life.Use my life, Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin."

"Lady Yocun? She guarded High Summoner Yocun?" Yuna said in awe.  
'So thats what Auron meant by this place was like a sphere...' Rikku thought as the group went on hastily.

Yet again they met more memories... more nightmares of other people as they realised their loved ones were going to be sacrificed to Sin.

The person they met a memory of next shocked them to their very cores.

A young Guado boy, with blue hair, was sobbing next to an older human woman, who looked despaired.

"Use me... to defeat Sin. Then the people will accept you and want you as Maester after your father."

They realised, with a shock, that the boy was Seymour, and the woman was his mother.  
"No! no! I love you mother! I need you! I dont wanna be a Maester without you!"  
Seymours mother sighed. She would not be defeated.

"I... don't much time left anyway."

The 2 of them vanished from sight.

"That was Seymour... and his mother!" Lulu exclaimed.

3 ghostly figures ran past the 7 of them, and Auron was the first to realise who they were.  
"Hey, Braska. You don't have to do this." Jechts voice came out of the gloom, making Tidus gasp.  
"Thank you for your concern." Braska said, "But I must do this."  
Jecht sighed and shut his mouth. "Fine. I said my piece."

"Well, I haven't! Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you...die!"

"Auron...?" Rikku whispered as the 3 friends continued talking.

"You knew this was to happen, my friend." Braska said solemly, facing Auron.  
"I... I cannot accept it." Auron mumbled, looking at his feet.  
Braska laughed softly, looking at Auron with a smile.  
"Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and Spira will rejoice again. Please understand, Auron."

Rikku led the group up through Zanarkands old blitz stadium as the ghostly 3 ran ahead to the Trials door.

"Are the Trials ahead?" Jecht asked.  
Braska thought for a minute.  
"Probably." Jecht grumbled.  
"Here too, huh? I was expecting, you know, parades and...fireworks!"

"You can ask for them after I defeat Sin."

Tidus and the others, after seeing this, went through the doorway by the Sphere Braska had just used and entered the Trials.

"Whats that?!" Yuna asked, clinging to Tidus as the floor around them changed into a series of glyphs.

Yuna and Tidus were on one glyph, and Rikku and Auron were on another.  
"Wh... what? Thats against the physics of battle!" Tidus exclaimed as the fight started.

After the battle, everyone stood by an elevator that would take Yuna down to get the Final Aeon from Yunalesca.

"This is it." Yuna breathed.

"Go." Everyone assured her.

Yuna bowed to Auron, and went down the elevator. Everyone was worried for Yunas safety, especially Tidus.

Suddenly, they heard Jechts voice.

"What do you mean theres no Final Aeon?"

The elevator rose again, with Yuna on it.

"Sir Auron! Everyone!"  
Tidus was slightly peeved that Yuna didn't single HIM out like she did Auron, but he WAS a legendary guardian, so he just got onto the platform like the others.

"Theres a Chamber of the Fayth here?" Rikku asked as they reached the bottom.

Yuna examined the statue and shook her head.

"This isn't a fayth... its just an empty statue."

The old man that had asked to see Yunas journey in her eyes stepped forward.

"That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is... his soul is gone."

"Gone!?" Wakka exclaimed.

"You mean, there is no Final Aeon?" Rikku squealed.

"But fear not." The man continued.  
"Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours."

He did the prayer gesture, then vanished. Yuna walked through where the wall used to be; a barrier of bluish energy was there instead.

"Yuna, wait!" Tidus pleaded.  
"Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Yes." Auron said simply.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Rikku demanded, a hint of annoyance touching her voice.

"If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?" Auron grunted.

"I'm not going back." Yuna said fiercely.

The 7 of them walked through the blueish barrier and reached a large circular room.

Rikku grasped Aurons hand tightly as something... or rather... someone... came down the stairs towards them.

"Yunalesca..." Auron growled, accidently squeezing Rikkus hand tighter.

Yunalesca started to speak to the assembled people.  
"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose."

She started to walk down the stairs she was on top of down towards Yuna.  
"You must choose the one whom I will change... to become the fayth of the Final Summoning."

Everyone except Auron let out blood curtling gasps.

"There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path."

Yunalesca started to walk away, and Auron, Jecht and Braska appeared before their eyes.

"Let us turn back!" Auron pleaded.

"If I leave, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?" Braska asked stonily.

"There must be another way!" Auron protested.

"This is the only way! Fine. Make me the fayth. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never going to see my son again. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know." Jecht sighed solemly.

"Jecht! If you live... there may be another way! We'll think of something!" Auron pleaded.

"Believe me, I thought this through. Besides... I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

"Jecht." Braska said.

"What! You're not gonna try to stop me, too are ya?" snorted Jecht indignantly.

"Sorry. I mean...thank you."

"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron." smiled Jecht, placing his hands on Aurons shoulders.  
"Guard him well. Make sure he gets there."

Braska and Jecht started to walk away, as Auron yelled: "Lord Braska! Jecht!"

"What do you want now?" Jecht groaned.

"Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"

"But there's always a chance it won't come back this time." Braska replied. "It's worth trying."

"I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle." Jecht grinned.

"You have a plan?" Auron said, disbelieving.

"Jecht?"

"Trust me, I'll think of something."

Auron went up to his younger self, sword drawn. He started hitting his younger self with his blade, making cries of anguish.

"And... the cycle went on." he muttered.

"There won't be any cycle once we've finished!" Tidus declared.

"But how?" Wakka exclaimed.

"You... have a plan?" Lulu asked. "But if one of us have to be a fayth... I volunteer."

"Same here Yuna." Wakka said enthusiastically.

Tidus sighed angrily.  
"So you're just giving up? Like Braska and my old man? When Auron tried to persuade them to come up with something! Becoming the fayth won't change anything. You'd bring the Calm, and then what?"

"You wanna defeat Sin forever so Yuna doesn't have to be sacrificed? Thats so not gonna happen brudda!"

"If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." Lulu said.

"But I want everything!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Now you're being childish!" Wakka scolded.

Tidus flung his arms in the air, almost sick to death of defending the one he loved.  
"I give up. I try to dave the one I love? Is that not something an adult would do?"

At the sudden revealing of Tidus' feelings for Yuna, Wakka and Lulu gasped.

"What would a true adult do? They make a summoner pilgrimage to Zanarkand, and defeat Sin so they can live in peace and quiet until the next summoner steps forward! I might not end up with anything. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna go. And what Auron said about there being a way... I think it's true."

""You'll think of something"?" Rikku mimicked.

"Yunalesca will know something." Auron offered.

Wakka scoffed. "She won't help."

"This is my story. It'll go the way I want it... or I'll end it here." Tidus said fiercely.

"Wait."  
Everyone turned to Yuna, surprised to hear her voice.

"You say it's your story, but it's my story, too, you know? It would be so easy... to let my fate just carry me away... following this same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do... with no regrets."

Everyone ran up the stairs into a room with stars on the ceiling. Yunalesca was standing at the far side of it.

"Have you chosen the one to become your fayth?" Yunalesca asked.

"Can I ask something? Will Sin come back even after the Final Aeon has been used to defeat it?"

Yunalesca chuckled. "Sin cannot be truly defeated. Sin is reborn by the fayth that was the aeon that defeated it last time."

"But...but...if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya?" Wakka exclaimed.

"Will humanity ever attain such purity?"

"It's been our only hope all these years!" Lulu shouted.

"Hope It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be."

"No!"

We see that the ghostly young Auron is confronting the ghostly Yunalesca. It is he who said "No!" as well as Tidus

"Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!" Young Auron screamed, raising his sword.

"They chose to die... because they had hope."

Auron charged at her, only to be hit by an energy blast. He flew backwards and landed, his swords stabbing into the ground with a sharp thud.

"Without hope, people would drown in their sorrow. Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?"

Everyone was silent.

"No one." Yuna said. "I will stop this Final Summoning! I will throw it away!"

"Your father died so people could have hope!" Yunalesca exclaimed.  
"My father... wanted Spira to be happy! Not cover up their reason for sorrow with utter lies!"

"Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well..." A fiendish growl escaped Yunalescas lips.  
"I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator."

Rikku got out her weapon as Yunalesca charged...

Eventually, Yunalesca was defeated.

_"If I die, so does the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only hope." _

_"Then we'll find Spira a new hope!" _

_"Fool. There is no other way. Even if there was... Even if you did destroy Sin... Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew." _

_"Yu Yevon?" _

_"Ah... Zaon... Forgive me... Spira has been robbed of the light of hope... All that remains is sorrow." _

Yunalesca vanished.

Yuna gasped. "What... did we just do?!"

"Let's do something more unbelievable." Tidus grinned. "Destroy Sin."

Rikku sat at the foot of the stairs, and Auron nearly tripped over her.

"Thats how... you died?" she asked quietly.  
Auron nodded slowly.

"Did... it hurt?"  
Auron placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"It didn't hurt for... too long."

Rikku smiled weakly at him.  
"Dying... I hope its not as painful as it all sounds."  
Auron hid a smirk as he led Rikku out of Zanarkand.

* * *

I kept Yunalescas speech full coz it was soo cool! This is my big update coz I am going on holiday for a week :P 


	21. Bevelle Highbridge

Aurons big mistake  
Chapter 21  
By shadows/of/flame

Sorry I took so long with this! I couldn't find it :D

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the bridge of the airship, all silent.

Cid laughed at the looks on everyones faces.  
"You couldn't look happier." he grunted.

Auron looked at Cid skeptically. He hated being around Cid, but he had to ask.

Any ideas of how to defeat Sin?" he asked icily.

"Come on, help us!" Tidus groaned.

"What do we know... Sin is Jecht. Thus, you have a link... a bond with Sin. That may be our key." Auron replied.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Tidus groaned in despair.

"Use your head ya?" Wakka groaned.

Lulu smirked and added, "If you have one."

Tidus stormed off in a rage to go and see Yuna and Kimahri, who had left the room minutes ago.

Auron left the bridge and leaned against the wall just outside the door into the bridge.  
Rikku went to seek him out, and have a chat to him about life and death.

"Aurrie?" she asked softly. She needed comfort after seeing him die, in front of her own eyes.

"Rikku?" he asked, but she was already sheltering in his strong arms.

Auron just let her stay there until she was willing to talk.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, "I just... Seeing you die was..."  
Auron held her closely, having seen Jecht and Braska die had been frightening.

"I was so scared... That you..."  
She was in tears now, as Auron felt a wet patch forming on the material covering his shoulder.

"It wasn't painful." Auron grunted, sliding an arm around her waist. "I barely felt anything."

Rikku knew that Auron wanted to drop the topic so she fell silent, tears drying out on her cheeks.

"Thanks for being here for me Auron..." she murmured.

Tidus was coming towards them with Yuna and Kimahri, so hesitantly, the 2 pulled apart, and went to the bridge before the trio could see them.

"Any ideas?" Yuna asked as she entered the bridge.

"The Hymn may be of some use to us." Auron said. "Jecht was listening to it in Macalania."

"We should go to Bevelle and talk to that old geezer and see if we can get any info out of him." Rikku said.  
"RIKKU!" Wakka hissed. "You don't speak about your superiors in that way!"

"LUNCH IS SERVED!" Brother yelled, and everyone went to eat.  
-

"My superiors... who are they classified as?" Rikku asked.  
"Everyone older than you actually." Lulu said. "Also known as your elders. You must speak to them respectively, and by their proper names."

Rikku thought for a minute.  
"Ti, can you pass the curly fries?"

Tidus burst into fits of sniggers as he passed them to Rikku.

"What did I just say?" Lulu asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Aurrie, pass the potato salad."

Auron smirked as he passed the potato salad to her.  
Lulu was smiling too.

Wakka was unimpressed, but everyone else burst out laughing.

"Stop being so childish ya?" Wakka exclaimed.

Tidus poked his tongue out.

"Ri, pass the garlic bread."

Wakka stared at Auron in amazement as he received the garlic bread.

"I am never having lunch with you guys again!" he groaned.

-

After a very eventful lunch, Cid steered the airship towards Bevelle, not really liking the guardians plan, but he had nothing to do with it if they wanted to die.  
He dropped the others off at the Highbridge, and waited for their return in Macalania.

They went in groups of 2, with Tidus, Kimahri and Yuna bringing up the rear since there was an odd number.

"Infidel!"

Auron and Rikku, who were in the front , subtley holding hands, stopped dead in their tracks.

4 or 5 guards appeared and pointed their guns at Auron and Rikku.

"Surrender infidels!"

"We aren't surrendering!" Rikku said, squeezing Aurons hand tighter.

"Prepare to fire!" the commander said, and the rifles catches clicked.  
Rikku had almost given up to death when...

"STOP!"

The commander made a hand signal, and all the guards lowered their rifles slightly.

"Captain Shelinda?"

Shelinda appeared behind the guards, slightly out of breath.

"That was just a rumour spread by the Al Bhed!"

Rikku was speechless.

"What...!"

"Mika did announce it..." one of the guards murmured.

"Thats a lie." Auron butted in. "The Al Bhed wouldn't do that."

"S... stand down!" Rikku stammered.

"As Rikku says!" Shelinda said sharply to the guards.

The soldiers muttered among themselves as they walked away.

"What was that about the rumour spread by the Al Bhed!" Rikku shrieked.

Shelinda sighed.  
"I don't know. Yevon is in disarray. The priests blame each other for everything. Yesterday, Maester Mika called me out of the blue and made me Captain!"

Auron smirked.

"Short on believers?"

Shelinda nodded. "Its horrible! Lady Yuna, your courage has been an inspiration to me."

Tidus hid a snort.  
"We came here to see Mika. Is he here?"

"Um... yes... I shall arrange an audience."

She walked away.

Rikku stomped her feet on the ground.  
"Why did she put the blame on the Al Bhed?"

Auron chuckled. "Simple. Yuna has become Mikas only hope, of defeating Sin and bringing the Calm. Dona ducked out, and Isaaru was disgraced."

Rikku thought about it for a minute.

"Oh... OK."

Auron was concerned that Kinoc had told Mika what he had prophesised, and was not at all keen of going to see the old coot.

"I suppose we must now confront Maester Mika." Auron grumbled.

"Time to teach him some manners!" Tidus grinned.

The group went to the courtroom, where Mika was waiting for them.

Auron listened half heartedly as the group babbled on and on about the Final Summoning, and why Yuna hadn't got it yet.

"What!" Mika screeched, and Auron was rudely awaken out of his reverie.

"You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year-old tradition? Fools! Infants! Do you realise what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!"

"Hey, maybe that's not the only way! We think we've got another." Tidus protested.

"Why... Preposterous!" Auron stopped listening again, and his mind wandered to what would happen once he was gone.  
_'Rikku will hate me for leaving her...'_ He knew this as a fact, but it was an inevitable fact.

"Wait, gramps! Who's Yu Yevon?" Rikku screeched.

"He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor. An armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have pierced that armor, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now."

Mika vanished, leaving several pyreflies in his wake.

Auron was still not paying any attention as Shelinda appeared, short of breath.

"Where...where is the grand maester?"

"He, um..." Yuna began.

Auron, though he hadn't been paying attention, was not entirely without witty things to say. "He's not here yet. How long must we wait?" Auron asked tonelessly.

Rikku supressed a giggle.

"That's odd... I'll go look for His Grace."

Shelinda left, and Tidus turned around to see the Fayth. Yuna saw him too, but no one else could.

"It's you." Tidus murmured.

"Come, to my room."

"Okay."

The fayth vanished.

"Who you talking to?" Wakka asked.

"Oh. Uh, no one."

"I must go see the fayth."

-

"How long is Yunie going to take?" Rikku whined as Tidus and Yuna went into Bevelles chamber of the Fayth.

"A while." Lulu guessed, settling into Wakkas arms.

Kimahri snorted.

Auron nodded his approval. Rikku looked around and went to stand next to Auron.  
He slipped his hand into hers, and the 2 just stood there, holding hands, until Tidus returned.

Yuna wasn't far behind him, but she looked distressed.

"What is the matter Yuna?" Lulu asked.  
Yuna shook her head, as if it were nothing, and the group walked out of the courtroom back to the highbridge.

-

Auron grumbled something under his breat as, just as they were about to leave, Shelinda appeared again.

"I'm afraid the grand maester is nowhere to be found!" Shelinda sighed.

"We were just leaving." Tidus explained.

"Hey! Maybe you could help us with the hymn." Rikku suggested.

"It's like, we need you to tell as many people as you can." Rikku smiled, glad she had thought of the idea.

"What should I tell them?"

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. When they hear it, we need everyone to sing along!"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You don't have to! Just tell everyone!"

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth? So when they hear it, everyone should sing along, correct?"  
Shelinda asked.

"If they do, we might be able to defeat Sin!" Tidus cheered.

"That's wonderful! You can count on me! I shall tell all of Spira!"

Everyone went back to the airship, all different thoughts running through their heads.

-

Auron stood silently as the bridge buzzed with people talking about the upcoming fight.

Cid sighed, and went over to talk to Auron.

"I am sorry..." Auron said.

Cid looked at him, puzzled.  
"What for?"

Auron bowed his head.  
"For falling in love with your daughter."

Cid smiled and patted Auron on the back.  
"At least she is happy now. She will always remember you."

Auron sighed. "To her, all I shall be is a memory. It isn't what I want, but I have no choice."

Cid smiled sympathetically, and left Auron to his own devices.

For the first time in his life, Auron knew he was truly alone.


	22. The airship and a goodbye

Aurons big mistake  
Chapter 22  
By shadows/of/flame

Thanks for the 2 or so reviews for the last chapter! Next chappie as promised.

* * *

The battle with Sin

There was a great amount of pacing going on as Lulu searched Aurons room. Why she was in there, not even she knew.

Lulu upturned EVERYTHING – she needed the evidence – the proof he had done it.

A bunch of papers sat in a corner on a small table, and Lulu leafed through those.

Finally – she found it.

'_12,000 gil receipt…_

– _A Mr Auron spent 12,000 gil in Michael Gill jewelers. Yesterday, at 11:25am.'_

Lulu grinned happily. He had followed her advice… and that's where the 12 thousand dollars for Yunas staff had gone.

She wouldn't miss it much.

-

Everyone was silent as the grave. Auron was restless, and therefore he didn't really want to be around anyone – not even his dear Rikku – so he went up onto the deck alone.

As he looked out over the horizon, Auron saw Sin attacking a small island.

'_When will the destruction stop?'_ He asked himself.

'_I suppose only when Sin is destroyed… IF Sin is destroyed…'_

And then he would leave. Leave all his friends behind… and his dear Rikku.

"Watcha doing?"

Auron knew it was Rikku, but his mind was on other matters, so he didn't hear her.

"Aurrie? Are you listening to me?"

"I am thinking about the upcoming fight." He said miserably, wishing she didn't have to follow him around as much as she did.

"You sound annoyed…"

"You would if you had to leave all the people you care about!" he spat, and focused his attention on Sin.

She huffed indignantly.

"Hey! You can be Mr Selfish-Grumpy-Pants, but I am about to lose someone special to me too! So don't you start on about it!"

Auron knew she was right. "You are right. I apologise."

Rikku went and sat next to Auron, dangling her feet over the edge of the airship so they were suspended in the air.

Auron smirked, "Your father would have a fit if he knew you were doing that."

"So what? He can't tell me what to do, can he? I am a mature 16 year old! I deserve to be able to do what I want."

Auron was silent again. "Is there something bothering you Rikku?"

"Why do you ask?" came the sullen but sarcastic reply.

"Because I worry about you."

Rikku was the silent one this time.

"SIN!" Brother yelled over the intercom.

Neither Auron nor Rikku had noticed Sin approach, and were now being stared in the face by a gigantic fish of death.

The Hymn of the Fayth was playing, seems Sin was listening to the Hymn a few metres away from the airship, Auron and Rikku made a break for it and ran inside.

"What in tarnations were you doing out there!" Cid yelled as the two entered, out of breath.

"None of your business! Just shut up!" Rikku screamed hysterically, and ran from the room in tears. Lulu and Yuna went after her without a backward glance.

-

"Rikku?"  
Lulus voice echoed through the small room, and she saw Rikku lying on the bed, sobbing.

"Rikku?" Yuna said softly, going to her cousin's side.

"He… he…" Rikku choked, and started crying again.

Lulu and Yuna just sat by Rikku, comforting her until she was ready to talk.

"… I am about to lose the best thing that ever happened to me."

Yuna and Lulu had no idea what that was, so they just comforted her.

If they had known… They would have gone spare.

Rikku went back in to face the others just before they jumped for Sin.

"Are you OK now? We need you in one piece for the fight ya?" Wakka asked worriedly.

Rikku nodded bravely. "Lets do this."

Everyone ran out to the deck, apart from Tidus, who was still talking to Cid.

-

Auron lingered behind after Tidus had left.

"Cid?"  
Cid turned to Auron.

"This is the last time we are going to see each other."

Cid hugged Auron. The surprised Guardian hugged him back.

"Take care kiddo."

Auron smiled, even though he was nearly as old as Cid.

"Go and do your best…"

Brother leaned over the back of his chair.

"Fyed! Rikku you… guard! Or… else, ya?"

Auron nodded, gave Cid a last handshake, and left the bridge.

When Auron got there, everyone was standing listening to the Hymn of the Fayth.

"That's the Hymn… they listened." Yuna murmured, smiling slightly.

"Kimahri knew Spira have faith. They believe in Yuna." Kimahri said quietly.

Tidus walked over to the edge, and smirked at Yuna.

"We won't let then down!"

Then the airship started shaking, and Sin started producing a huge black ball of energy in front of it mouth. The ship continued to shake, and everyone tried to cling to each other as they fell over.

Then another fight with Sin began, before it entirely destroyed Bevelle, and everyone went back inside afterwards, exhausted but happy with the overall result.

"Rikku, aqlammahd!" Brother and Cid cheered. Auron was sitting out on deck with Lulu and Wakka, waiting for the next instructions.

"Its still gonna come back though…" Rikku sighed in defeat.

"We can beat it again!" Tidus tried to assure her.

"You're kidding right?" Cid said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We have to beat Yu Yevon, inside Sin." Yuna explained.

"We are kicking ass!" Rikku cheered, hopping around happily.

Tidus and Yuna went into a side room to talk, and Rikku decided to have a play around with the airship controls.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Cid shrieked.

Rikku smiled softly. "Yes padre."

Then Rikku saw Sin stand up from his "place" on Bevelle, white wings sprouting from where the fins the group had blasted off had used to be. Sin flew up, and started floating above a large tower in Bevelle.

Tidus and Yuna returned to the bridge immediately.

"Just take us in. "We'll do the rest." Tidus smiled.

"Take us up to the mouth." Cid ordered Brother. "No mistakes, or I am gonna tear out that mop you call hair!"

Brother nodded, and started steering the airship closer to Sin.

"This is it…" Rikku murmured, uttering the famous words, of her fallen guardian.


	23. The Final Battle

Aurons big mistake  
Chapter 23  
By shadows/of/flame

2… Left… :D Sequel soon as well. :D If you all want.

* * *

A sky filled with stars. A reincarnation of Zanarkand greeted the travellers eyes as they awoke from the temporary blindness that had settled over their eyes.

But the first thing that Auron and Tidus saw… was Jecht.

"You're late Auron." Jecht turned around, and saw Rikku standing close by Auron.

"I know." Auron replied. "It took a while to get here."

Jecht snorted, and smiled viciously.

"What? Whenever you smile…you are always up to something." Auron groaned.

"Whos the girl?"

"I'm Rikku…" Rikku said, unsure if she should have told him.

"So… you nailed one down huh Auron? About time too – those girls were all over you on the pilgrimage, and you didn't give the chicks a sideways glance!"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing. Hey… boy." Jecht was now speaking to Tidus.

"Hello… dad…" Tidus mumbled, not looking Jecht directly in the eye.

"You got tall but you're all bones! Heck, you even dyed your hair. Are you eating right boy?"

Tidus was silent. It was none of Jecht's business what he did, and was doing with his life.

"You… have really grown." Jecht murmured.

"You're still bigger." His son replied solemnly.

"Well I am Sin. Of course I'm bigger."

Tidus laughed dryly. "That's not funny."

Jecht smiled, a shadow of his former one.

"I guess you have come here to kill me, and then get through to Yu Yevon?"

Auron nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Lets… end this." Jecht said.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Tidus struggled to hold back tears; "I hate you."

"I know… you know what needs to be done."

"Yes."

Red energy flew everywhere. Jecht transformed into Braska's Final Aeon, and yet another battle began. Jecht wasn't going too easy on the group, but they pulled through and defeated him.

-

Jecht transformed back to himself, and started falling to the floor.

Tidus caught him just in time and held his dying father in his arms.

"Dad… For the first time I'm glad… to have you as my… father."

Jecht smiled weakly, before dying in his sons arms.

Tidus started to cry as the pyreflies rose away, but he didn't have much of a chance to get up before there was a flash of different coloured lights, and everyone was knocked unconscious.

When they awoke, they were on top of Jecht's sword.

"This is unusual." Auron commented dryly as he sat up. Rikku was lying behind him, a little bruised and battered, and still wearing his coat.

She woke up suddenly, and saw Auron looking at her.

Rikku crawled into his lap, and fell silent as he stroked her hair.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she started thinking about what was about to happen.

"I'll miss you…" she whispered, crying.

"I love you…" Auron murmured as he wiped some of her tears away.  
"E muja oui duu." Rikku sniffed.

Auron just held her until everyone else woke up, and they had to get ready to fight.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled.

Yuna nodded, and started summoning all her aeons, one by one, against Yu Yevon. Each aeon Yu Yevon possessed, the group killed, and then the aeon was useless and couldn't be possessed.

Yu Yevon descended in front of them, turning into a spider like bug, with the Yevon symbol on its body.

"Everyone… this is the last time… we fight together… OK?"

Everyone looked at Tidus strangely.

"Huh?"

Tidus stepped forward facing Yuna.

"What I am trying to say is... after we beat Yu Yevon… I am going to pretty much die."

Everyone but Auron gasped.

Rikku clung to Auron in fright, and sheer agony that another one of her friends was going to be lost as well.

"What are you talking about?"

Tidus walked past Yuna, to Yu Yevon, and drew his sword.

"I'm saying goodbye!"

"Not now!"

"I know its selfish… But this is MY story!"

The Final Battle started, and Rikku was by Aurons side the whole time. No one could separate them from each other, even with a crowbar.

Yu Yevon was finally defeated, and died in a dramatic typical fashion. The Yu Pagodas squashed Yu Yevon in between them, and vanished into the void.

It was all over.


	24. The ending

Aurons big mistake

Chapter 24

This is it… or if its too long, there will be one final chapter. If there isn't another one, I would like to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed – you have all been such an inspiration to me, and I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

The ending

It was night time in Besaid. There was a fire burning brightly in the bonfire outlet in the center of the village. Many people had gathered to celebrate the defeat of Sin, and the Aurochs were there too – staring into the sky, watching for a sign of Sins defeat.

Fireworks rose from the direction of the airship, and everyone started to cheer, as they knew that Sin was now truly defeated, and their worries were all over. Chocobo Knights, Crusaders, and just the villagers had gathered to see if they could catch a glimpse of the Final Sending.

Maechen was standing at the entrance to the temple, as he heard the news.

"The Fayth are leaving the statues!"

That was when he knew. That the Eternal Calm was coming at last.

All of the Fayth statues – in Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Macalania, Bevelle, Remiem Temple, the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, and Baaj Temple – all drained away, leaving nothing but an object of stone, carved as the Fayths were, in its place.

In Bevelle, the Fayth smiled, before leaving forever.

Rikku tried to stay calm as Yuna pulled out her staff to perform the Final Sending… but she couldn't. Rikku started to cry silently, behind everyone else.

Auron stood just in front of Rikku, his own chest heaving with the pain of leaving her. They had been through so much, together and apart, and now, he was to leave the planet and never see her again.

Yuna started dancing gracefully, turning with grace and spinning softly.

Her last Sending. Her last duty as a summoner. But her heart was wounded too, for any minute now her one true love, the only man she had ever loved as a lover, was going to leave.

Pyreflies started appearing in front of everyone's eyes, and they turned to see Auron disappearing.

"Ah!" Yuna shrieked, and dropped her staff in utter disbelief.

"Its… alright. But before you continue… I would like to say goodbye to everyone."

Yuna picked her staff back up, and nodded her agreement.

"Wakka… I know you didn't exactly think I was the best person in the world. But I thank you anyway."

"Lulu… the chats we had… they helped me to open my eyes and see what was really important."

Lulu smiled, knowing exactly what, or who, he was talking about.

"Kimahri… if it wasn't for you, Yuna would not have grown up into the fine young lady she is today. Please – take care of her."

Kimahri nodded.

"Tidus… I wasn't the best guardian you have ever had. But maybe you will forgive me for the way I treated you one day."

"Yuna… I will send your best regards to your father. You have your whole life ahead of you – don't mourn for an old man like me."

Everyone chuckled at this, just like Auron had intended.

"And Rikku… I have something for you. Kinoc and Lulu advised me on this… So… here."

He gave her a small bag, and Rikku looked at him in awe and shock.

"You listened to Kinoc?"

"Yes. He is a very smart advisor – when he's not too busy being a complete evil prick. Open the bag."

Rikku opened it, and inside…

Was…

A….

Ring.

It was a stunning, but simple platinum banded ring, with a ruby and an emerald sitting side by side at the top.

She gasped in awe, and everyone strained his or her neck to have a look.

"If I wasn't leaving… I would have asked you to marry me. I am sorry Rikku…" he hung his head, finally believing the reality, that he was about to leave.

Rikku hugged Auron, for the final time.

"We can marry when I die then." She smiled through her tears.

Yuna felt that Auron could not have done anything nicer or better for Rikku, and smiled for her cousin.

Auron gave Rikku one last kiss…

And then he was gone.


	25. Epilogue

Aurons big mistake

By shadows/of/flame

Epilogue.

This is the last chapter everyone. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

_**2 years after Sin was defeated, and the eternal Calm started…**_

Rikku squealed happily as Lulu told her the news.

"So you and Wakka are really getting married? And you're having a baby as well! That's sooo great Lulu! I am so happy for you guys!"

Lulu nodded, and smiled at Rikku. "I knew you would be happy about it. You are happy about most things these days."

Rikku hugged the older woman tightly, and Lulu laughed. But she remembered a certain one eyed person that had visited, and one that had vanished, and the smile fell from her face.

"Gippal was over here looking for you. He wants to take you out to dinner. Again. He won't give up until you face him with an answer Rikku."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "When will he realise HE is the past for me? He is such an idiot! He even has a FANCLUB!

"Oh… I guess I'd better go and talk to him. He's at the beach right?"

Lulu nodded. "Probably. Go, and come back in time for lunch. His groupies are probably with him as well." Lulu rolled her eyes.

Rikku retied her scarf around her neck and ensured she had her samurai dressphere.

She promised Lulu she would be back to have lunch with her and Wakka, and went off to the beach where she was sure Gippal would be, with his groupies.

"Heeey! Its Cids girl! I wanna ask you something!" came Gippal's voice.

Gippal was in his swimming suit, all ready to hit the waves, with a group of "Gippal Groupies" in their "Gippals groupies" logoed bikinis and holding their surfboards.

They all glared at Rikku, as if she DARED to intrude in on their man and their time alone with him.

"What do you want to ask me?" Rikku asked boredly, twirling her sunglasses in her fingers.

"Well… I want us two… to try again. Be a couple again. I love you Rikku, and I want to be given another chance. Please?" Gippal begged.

Rikku rolled her eyes behind 'her' sunglasses. "I don't want to give you another chance Gippal. How many times do I have to say…"

"Aren't they Sir Aurons sunnies?" Gippal asked suspiciously.

"How would you know… Oh so, what if they are? That's not the point. Hasn't 2 years of straight nos told you anything? LOOK!"

She flashed her hand at Gippal, where the ring was, the stones a little faded, but they were still quite bright.

The groupies gasped with delight. Gippal was all theirs, apart from the fact that the ring was absolutely _gorgeous, _despite its simplicity.

"Y… you're ENGAGED?"

"Yes. And I have been for 2 years. That's why I have said no sooo may times – you are my past. This wedding is in my distant future. Can't you hit on someone that's not getting married? Like your groupies?"

Gippal's mouth was hanging open from Besaid to China. The groupies were giggling in utter delight at Rikkus suggestion.

"Then how come you have been engaged for 2 years and you aren't married

yet?"

"Well, I shouldn't have to, and won't tell you. Its my business."

Rikku left him there to gape, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose before leaving the beach.

Maybe she could sunbathe somewhere else, away from prying eyes.

'_It's a great day to sunbathe… on my roof!'_ She thought to herself, giggling.

'_If I were that attention seeking.'_ She rolled her eyes, and decided to change into something cooler before she had lunch with Lulu and Wakka.

Rikku got home, unlocked her door, and went inside to see a very unusual jug sitting innocently on her kitchen table.

It was Aurons sake jug. The very one he had on his belt when he was… _sent._

Rikku held it up, and shook it a little. There was sake inside. It was about 3 quarters full.

Rikku remembered when her and Auron were rendezvousing in his room -sometimes they would both take a sip from the sake jug to calm down a little bit.

That was the ONLY time she was allowed to drink ANY, so why the jug was there puzzled her a great amount.

There was only one thing that the jug being on her table could mean…

_He_ was nearby.

* * *

:D That's the end of Aurons big mistake.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed – you are all very special people to have read all my writing – there may be a sequel if you want – just review or email me and tell me.

I have one lined up if you want! So until then, cool people, thanks for reading and sayoonara!

Thanks to:

Marji

Kuro Kin'youbi

CLIO SHINOMORI

Neko-Yuff16

Scorches

The Fanfic Phantom

Xmaster

LightningStrm

Guan

Omega Weapon

kairi-heartilly

lUcK225

Lori

chosenone

ladyinred

YunieYuna

gunmagerikku

fantacdreamer

Lightning

Shadow of The Underdark

azn-saphirestar

Elly And The Gundam Wing Fan

auwikku wuver


End file.
